The reason i love you
by they-eyes-that-see-your-soul
Summary: It all started that day she came in with all black on. JORI this is my first story and I'm scared. Rated T but it might change
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the school that morning, coffee in hand and saw Sinjin at my locker looking nervous.

"What Sinjin," I said as I walked up to my scissor covered locker to get my books for the day.

"Beck wanted me to-" He said before I cut him off.

"SCRAM" I yelled as he took off with a growing wet spot running down his leg. I looked to my left and there she was. But something was different, she was in all black. I looked her up and down as I walked to the wahoo machine. Cat had just ran up to her and whispered something in her ear. They both turned to look at me as I glared at them before kicking the machine as two punches dropped out of it. I happily took them both and headed towards Sikowitz classroom. As I turned the corner I ran into Beck. He looked nervous and would look anywhere but my eyes.

"What do you want Beck? And why are you all jittery?"

"I just wanted to ask what's up with Tori"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Well she's in all black today, so I thought maybe you would know what's up?" Beck said scratching the back of his neck.

"Well you thought wrong" I snap walking into the classroom taking a seat at the very back.

Sikowitz was nowhere to be found when the rest of the gang walked in without Vega.

"Hi Jade!" Cat squealed and hugged me tight.

"Hi kitty." I said in a very uncharacteristic way. "Now get off" I said going back to normal as I nodded to the rest of the gang. They all took their seats except Beck.

He asked if I was ok and if I wanted to talk about it. I replied with a simple "fine" and "no". Ever since the breakup three months ago we've become so much closer. Going to each other for problems and just hanging out alone without it being awkward. As he walked to his seat tori walked in, looked across the room. Then she looked at me and sat in the empty seat next to me. As she sat I took in her appearance, black Vans, nice black skinny jeans, and to top it off an Attila shirt that they only sold at the concerts.

She looked hot to say the least.

"Stop staring at me like that, West,"

I would have made a sarcastic comment but I left it alone and looked away. About two minutes later she starts giggling over some text she just read. The bell rang just as Sikowitz fell from the vent above the door. As he hops up he sweeps a glance over the class.

"Toro, Jade, get your tushes on up here."

Tori puts away her phone as she makes her way to the front of the room.

"Great Gandhi, what are you wearing?" he says eyeing me suspiciously as I walk up on the stage.

"Okay, little kittens and lizards" he pauses as we hear Cat giggle, "We are going to have Jade and Tori do a improv skit that you all will come up with" he says excitedly, "now Johnathan, give us a setting."

"The park" he says in a monotone voice.

"Next Cat, give us a situation"

"Big break up" she squeals when I glare at her.

"Good. One rule you cannot use your real name. Now, Action."

"Jessica" Tori says as she reaches out to grab my arm.

"I-I can't…" is all I say as I look away.

"I need you. Babe come on, it doesn't have to be like this, we can work through it. It'll make us stronger. Baby please, just look at me." She says as she steps closer.

I look at her and all I see is love. When the hell did Vega become such a good actor? I look at my hands and pretend they're shaking which isn't completely acting.

"You said you loved me. And I believed you, like the idiot that I am, I believed you. You took my trust and stomped on it. I loved you, without condition. And what do you do? You go and mess around not just any guy. No when you cut me you had to cut me deep, you slept with my best friend." I say as fake tears come to my eyes.

"Baby, I was drunk and so was he, it meant nothing. I promise! Babe please believe me I love you and I need you." She says as she pulls me close. I close my eyes.

"I'm sorry El. I'll just get mine and Ronnie's stuff out of your apartment. I don't want my son around cheaters." I say as I make to walk away.

"Ooo plot twist. Keep going girls" Sikowitz says.

Tori picks up again. "Jess come on, what's he gonna think? He's only 6 years old. We've been together for three and a half of those. He's like my son too I love him and I love you babe, please give me another chance to make this right."

I take her face and I kiss her as hard as I could and she responds immediately. "I'm sorry El, I'll call you when I'm ready." I say as soon as the bell rings. I walk off the stage with a smirk as the whole class sits there stunned, including Tori.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I'm back and with a new chapter so soon? Yup and OMG I'M SO GLAD YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY! I didn't actually think people would read and like it. its just something i threw together in like 2 and a half hours. Anyway thanks for the reviews favs and follows. Please keep it up and i want your feed back to know if im getting the job done alright. Anyway here is chapter 2.**

**I forgot to say that i do not by any means own anything to do with victorious.**

As I'm walking to my locker I see people slowly walking out of the classroom. The first to approach me is cat.

"Oh my god Jade, that was such a good scene. You and Tori made it really believable." She giggles and skips away. As I get to my locker I quickly grab a pair of the magnetic scissors on it and head to my trig class. Non of the gang are in my second or third period classes which gives me some time to think alone. I just sit there and cut the ends of my hair while I wait for the bell to ring. The teacher walks in and looks directly in my eyes. I smirk when she scrambles to get to her desk, tripping over a kids bag on the way.

The rest of my morning classes are calm and finally its lunch time. As I make my way to the grub truck I look over and our usual table is empty. Finally I'm able to order my salad and go sit. As soon as I'm seated Robbie comes to sit on the other side of the table with Rex on his lap.

"Hey baby wanna replay that scene from Sikowiz class slowly for us. But just skip all the blabbering and go straight to the lip locking." Rex says. I take my scissors out and am about to cut his arms off when Beck and Andre takes a seat. Beck next to me and Andre beside Robbie.

"Where is Cat and Tori?" Robbie ask Andre.

"They're in the black box. Said something about having an anxiety attack and will miss out on lunch." Andre said putting way too much ketchup on his burger. My head snapped up as soon as I heard anxiety attack. I used to get them a lot when my grandmother passed and when my parents divorced.

"Who's having an anxiety attack?" I all but yell, at Andre's scared face I believe it came out a little more caring than I'd like to admit.

"Tori, she is going through a lot right now and cat is trying to calm her down. At this I get up, toss my untouched salad and head to the black box. I hear Beck calling after me but I just ignored him and kept walking. As I get to the black box I hear what sounds like a very hyper Cat. But it was Tori's voice. So I walk in to see Vega pacing and saying stuff in Spanish really fast. _'Damn that is so sexy'. _I think to myself. Vega look up like a deer caught in headlights and Cat rushed up to me.

"Jade I can handle it please leave" she says. But I ignore her and walk up to Tori.

"Tori" she just stares at me like she scared to do anything. "Tori" I say again calmly and she looks at the floor.

**Tori's POV**

I can't do this. I can't do it. I told Cat about it but she doesn't know what to do either. I've had the biggest crush on Jade since I got here and now that her and Beck are done I was gonna make my move. But then she had to come in and just kiss me in that scene today. I've been freaking out all morning because of it. And now thinking about it has brought my anxiety attacks back. I've been getting them ever since I came out to my parents. I'm yelling at myself in Spanish when Jade walks in looking just as beautiful as ever. And I'm stuck, I can't move.

"Tori" I hear in the sweetest voice I've ever heard from her. I look down at the floor because I'm an idiot.

"Jade" I wheeze out as tears come to my eyes. She steps closer and grabs my shoulders rubbing gentle circles with the thumbs.

"Shhhhh, Shhhhhh. It's ok Tori. It's ok. Just look at me" she says and I do. I look up into the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen and it calms me instantly.

"What's wrong? You seemed fine this morning. Just tell me what's up"

"I-I can't." I say and look away again. It's hard because I could stare into her eyes for hours. She just grabs my chin and makes me look her in the eye.

"Listen I'm here for you. If you need a friend to talk to it about. I mean I know you have Cat and all but if you ever just wanna talk about whatever it is that's got you so upset I'm all ears." She says this and it frustrates the hell out of me. How can she be so mean to me all the time and now she tells me I'm her friend? Is she playing games with me? Is she serious? And then it hits me like a tone of bricks. She said she's my friend, but I wanna be more than friends. So I snap,

"Just get the hell away from me Jade. I don't need your pity!" I say as I walk out and the bell rings. Cat ran quickly after me.

" Tori why did you do that? She was just trying to help. Jade used to have anxiety attacks a lot and she knows how it feels. She just wanted to help." Cat says and I feel like the biggest douche in the world right now. She was trying to help me calm down and I just blew up at her out of nowhere? God I feel so stupid now, I have to go talk to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own anything related to the show victorious or the characters in it.**

* * *

I was left speechless in the black box. I can't believe she did that to me! I am beyond furious as I leave. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tori talking to cat. I mean I get it, I've been nothing other than mean to her the whole two and a half years we've known each other. I was about to walk out to my car to get a coffee when I hear Vega calling me. I ignore her till I get to the door and turn around to glare at her.

"Jade…" she says sounding incredibly guilty

"What do you want Vega?" I ask in a short tone. I was about to walk out the doors but she grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. Pulling me towards to janitor's closet against my will. We get in and she shuts locks and blocks the door make sure I can't escape. I just fold my arms over my chest and look at the spot beside her head.

"Jade, I'm sorry okay? I didn't know you really cared. I thought you were making fun of me because I was freaking out. And then you said you were my friend and I just got so mad, because I have been trying to be your friend for almost three years and now you come out of nowhere and just say you're my friend? I'm sorry I'm just going through a lot right now with my parents and stuff" she says almost not taking a breath and tears in her eyes. I have to admit over the years I haven't been the nicest person to her and I see where she's coming from so I just pull her into a hug.

"I guess its ok, just don't let it happen again." I say and pull away enough to see her face. She's still crying just not as hard now. And it breaks my heart even though I'll never admit it out loud.

"Do you wanna tell me what's up? I can't promise to fix it but maybe I could help a little?" I ask and she just shakes her head no and starts crying louder. I'm sure someone out there thinks I'm torturing her in here.

"I-I can't. I just can't okay. It'll give you something else to hold over my head and make fun of me about." She sobs and it makes me feel ten times worse than I already do.

"Tori, I promise whatever it is it's not that bad. I won't make fun of you just tell me what's up."

She looks up and asks "H-How do I-I know I can trust you?"

"Because I'll tell you something personal that I don't anyone to know." I say.

"O-Okay" she says and takes a deep breath. "I came out to my parents. They didn't take it well and my dad wanted to kick me out but my mom stopped him." She says as a few stray tears rolls down her cheeks. I pull my hand up and brush her tears away.

"After my parent's divorce my dad kicked me and my 9 at the time year old little brother out. He got us an apartment and basically pays us to stay out of his life. I haven't seen my mother since it's been two years. Last time I saw my dad was when you helped with my play last year." I say and her face takes on so much sympathy. When I finally told Beck he just looked at me with pity.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I had no idea you had to go through all of that." She says and hugs me again this time it's her comforting me.

"So Vega, one question?" she nods "Why are you in all that black today, don't get me wrong I like it but it's just not you. I mean I kinda miss all the sunshine and glitter." I say and she blushes. '_Hmmm that's weird wonder what that's about'. _

"I kinda wanted to get someone's attention" she says looking at her feet blushing even harder.

"How's that going for you so far?" I ask not hiding my curiosity at all. "Is it Jenny form voice? I can see you guys as a couple." She looks up at me with all seriousness. I don't know what to make of her face. She turns away and looks at her hands she's shaking again.

"Tori, what's wrong. I'm sorry did I say something wrong? I didn't mean it." Her hand is on the handle about to turn it but she turns around instead and slowly walks towards me. She looks like a lioness hunting her prey and I've never seen anything more sexy than she is right now. She is now right in front of me.

* * *

**Ooo a cliff hanger... I'm sorry it's so short but i needed to leave it there and start on the next chapter.**

**It's like i cant stop writing... I'll probably update everyday this week and maybe multiple times a day. Anyway tell me how i'm doing and review .**

**thanks guys **


	4. Chapter 4

**Had to get this in before heading to softball for the day. I may update later tonight but i have work tomorrow. :/ **

**i do not own anything related to victorious or its characters.**

* * *

_Last time…_

_"Tori, what's wrong. I'm sorry did I say something wrong? I didn't mean it." Her hand is on the handle about to turn it but she turns around instead and slowly walks towards me. She looks like a lioness hunting her prey and I've never seen anything more sexy than she is right now. She is now right in front of me.'_

**Jade's POV**

The ways she is looking at me is killing me! And then she does the most unexpected thing, she kisses me. Hard. I'm so surprised that I totally forget to respond. I guess she takes that as a reject because she quickly pulls back and runs out of the closet. God, why am I such an idiot? I just stand there, touching my tingling lips. '_You need to go after her you dingus' _I think to myself as my legs are still not getting the message. But as soon as I get into the hallway she nowhere to be found. I look around the school for twenty minutes before I give up and make my way to class.

She didn't sit with us at lunch and cat asked me why. I just shrugged her off. I saw Vega going to seventh period, I called her but she ignored me and quickly stepped into the class room. As I'm walking to my locker after school I see her leaving out with some blonde chick and jealousy clouds my mind as I quickly make my way to Andre.

"Andre! Who the hell is Vega walking with?" I ask trying not to sound or look like I want to rip her head off.

"Oh that's Chelsea, she has our same vocals class. Ahhhh are you ok?"

"Why is Vega with her? I really need to talk to her and she keeps ignoring me." I say as I pull my phone out about to text her.

"Jade why are you so frustrated about her being with Chelsea?" He asks raising his eyebrow as if he knows something.

I scoff " I just need to talk to her so, I-I'm gonna go"

With that I walk out to my car where I see Vega and that Chelsea girl being all flirty by Tori's car. I walk right up to them, grab Tori's arm and pull her over to my car. The skank looks at me like I'm crazy but I glare at her and she just walks away with a shrug.

"Jade what the hell do you want? Are you going to out me to the whole school and tell them I kissed you? Isn't it enou-"

I interrupt her with a kiss that last for about 3 seconds before she melts into it. She places her hands on my hips and I lock my arms around her neck. Soon I pull away and end the kiss and lean back and laugh. She looks confused and a little hurt.

"You kept ignoring me, I had to get your attention somehow." I shrug.

"Jade I-"She stops and looks down at her feet letting go of my waist.

"You are going to ask me on a date the right way. And the date will be special to show how much you like me, right?"

She nods and then a big goofy grin spreads across her face. She steps away and runs to her car. A few seconds later she comes back up to me with a single black rose that is kind of dying because of being left in the car all day long.

"Jade West, will you go out on a real date with me?" she says and I pretend to think about it.

"Yes, I will." I smile and take the rose. "Were you planning on asking me out today before all of this?"

"Yup, had everything thought out. Then you had to go and kiss me this morning and I freaked out."

"How long have you liked me Tori?"

"Since you yelled at me to stop rubbing your boyfriend. But you were with Beck and he's my friend."

"What about him trying to kiss you?" I ask and smirk when I see her horrified face.

"You knew about that?"

"Yup"

"Well I guess it was just a shit excuse to get out of kissing him and partly because I'd much rather be kissing you than him" she says leaning in to kiss me again. I give her a quick peck and back up some.

"No more until you take me out on a proper date. I am a lady after all." I smirk. She starts to pout and walk away

"I'll be round to pick you up at seven sharp Friday night. Be ready" she says and walks away shaking her hips in the sexiest way possible.

I get in my car and squeal like a little girl, looking around quickly to make sure no one noticed. I head to Jet Brew with one thing on my mind, what the hell do I wear?


	5. Chapter 5

**So I'm back and with a new shiny chapter. luckily I'm still up... i pulled something today and I'm on muscle relaxers. anyway her is chapter 5 **

* * *

**Tori's POV**

After I asked Jade out, as I'm walking back to my car I can feel her eyes on me. A little after she gets in the car I hear a very Cat like squeal coming from her car's direction. I just laughed and headed home. As soon as I pulled up to my house I was already pulling out my phone to text Andre.

**Tori:** bro you'll never guess what happened! -T

**Andre: **what? Is this about why you were so distant today? -A

**Tori: **no man… you know how I've had the biggest crush on Jade ever since I came to HA? -T

**Andre:** yeah… oh that reminds me she was looking for you after school. Said something about an important talk. Idk she was acting all weird and got super angry when I told her who Chelsea was. -A

**Tori: ** oh that explains it lol.. but you remember that black rose you told me to get her? -T

**Andre:** tell me you used it! -A

**Tori:** Andre… I used it, I have a date Friday night with Jade. I HAVE A FUCKING DATE WITH JADE WEST THIS FRIDAY NIGHT! The Jade west. -T

**Andre: **Good luck with that but I g2g my G'ma said there's a beast in her bed room. See you later tor. -A

After I got that text I head in the house thinking about my upcoming date with Jade. Man I hope it goes well.

* * *

Around two hours later I realize that I haven't eaten all day. So I head down to get some good eats when I run into my mom. Literally I run into her. I fall on my ass while she stands there glaring at me until I get up and walk down the stairs, faintly hearing my mom saying something about kicking me out for real this time. I feel tears burning my eyes but I hold them back. I will not let her ruin my good day. I got to the kitchen and look in the fridge and see that I forgot to go shopping for myself. My parents won't buy me food now. Trina sometimes lets me get stuff that they buy for her but I feel bad and don't like to do it. Seeing as there is no food I can eat I head to the nearest convenient store to get some snacks to keep in my room. I wish I could just move out already but I don't know where I would go. Last time I went to Andre's but his grandma kept waking me in the middle of the night asking for whipped butter and I just couldn't take it after two weeks. I grab my coat, keys and wallet and head out the door, deciding to walk the short fifteen minute walk. I get about ten minutes away from my house when a matte black 1987 GMC Sierra pulls closer to the curb I'm walking on. A little freaked out I start walking faster. The truck driver opens the door and I take off, full sprint. It's not until I here 'Vega' in that voice I love so much that I stop and turn around. I walk up to the truck and hop in.

"Jade you scared the chiz out of me" I playfully smack her arm

"Vega. You should have seen your face when I opened the door." She laughed

"It's not funny. I was scared. Anyway where is your car and who's is this?" I ask knowing this is not her car.

"This is Toby's truck. My little brother, but he can't drive yet and it needs to be driven like twice a month so it'll keep running."

"Awwwww, you little brother's name is Toby? That's sooo cute. How old is he anyway? You said he was nine at the time, right? Can I meet him?"

"Yup, he just turned eleven last month, and I don't want to introduce you guys yet because I just don't want him to get attached to you too soon if you decide you don't want this. Kid's had enough people abandon him for a life time and I won't let him get hurt again." She says seriously as we pull into the QT.

" Jade," I say turning fully to face her. "I like you, I really, really like you. And I want this to work and I'm in this for the long run. I really, really want us to work out. And even if we don't I'm not going anywhere. You are my friend and I'm just as scared as you are because it's scary to think the girl of my dreams is willing to go out on a date with me" I say and by the time I'm done I'm out of breath.

"Tori I really, really like you too and I want it to work out to but I still think I should wait, at least until our third date to let you meet him. Okay?"

I just nod and step out of the car to walk in the store.

**Jade's POV**

I just watch as she walks in the store. A goofy smile playing at my lips. _'She said she really, really likes me'_ I think to myself. About five minutes later she come out with three bags full of junk food. I swear I don't know how she stays to slim because she eats all the time.

"What's all that for?" I ask curiously

"Just some snacks for my room. Could you stop by that deli right up there for me? I'll give you gas money."

"I don't want any gas money Vega. Just hurry so I can go get Toby from his friends place." She jumps out and runs in almost running over so old guy.

She gets back with a foot long sub and asks if she can eat in here. I simply nod to let her know its ok. We drive in silence, the only noise is her stuffing her face and she has a piece of lettuce sticking out of her mouth. I grab it and throw it out the window as she gives me the most adorable smile. It closely resembles a baby anime panda eating a bamboo stick.

"Wharr ooo tearin at?" she ask around a mouth full of food. I just stare at the road chuckling to myself until we pull in her driveway.

"Thanks for the ride Jade. I really appreciate it" she says and starts to get out but I grab her wrist. And give her a quick peck on the lips.

"Anytime" I say against her lips

I watch her all the way to the door only pulling out when she waves goodbye. Today has been a very good day so far. Three more days until our date and I'm sooo nervous.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm don't know if i really like this chapter all that much. this chapter gives you some information about how tori has to live at the moment. So yeah hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Oh. My. God. I have two hours till my date and I'm not even home yet. Robbie wanted me to help him come up with an idea to ask out Cat. We met at his grandma's house and she wouldn't let me leave. She kept asking if her grandson finally grew some and asked out a pretty girl. I tried not to be grossed out but that, I mean Robbie's great and all but he's not my type. I like my women just a little tougher but anyway once I finally told her I am a lesbian she told Robbie not to come back unless he had the balls to ask out a straight girl. I just took her being distracted as I sign for me to leave. And now here I am stuck in the Friday afternoon traffic of Hollywood hills.

As I pull into my driveway I see Trina and my parents pulling out. Guess she has another audition. So I wave to Trina and head straight to my room to find my dress that I had ready since before I even asked her out. It's a nice red dress that is just tight enough to make my ass look amazing and loose enough that I can actually breath. I can't find the dress. I Can't Find The Dress! Oh my god Trina took the dress! '_Shit what am I gonna do?' _I think to myself. Shit, I told Jade to wear the fanciest thing she owns and now I don't have anything. I am so killing Trina when they get back. As I'm going through my closet I see my black slacks for orchestra and a really nice red shirt with the back cut out. I grab it with the only nice red heels I have and head to the shower.

Twenty minutes later I'm nice clean, shaven, and lotioned up. As I'm getting dressed I get hear the sound of scissors sniping and look to my phone. I made that Jade's ringtone so I'd know just who it is texting.

**Jade:** So ready for the date. Still coming around 7?

**Tori:** Yup just finishing up my make-up and I'll be on the way in 15. See you then.

I then finish my make-up and twenty minutes later I'm out of the door. I look in my phone to find the address that she sent me yesterday, and head in that direction. I pull in about ten minutes later and they are really nice apartments, I see Toby's truck parked in front of this big white building with black shudders. I pull in beside Jade's black '69 mustang and get out to head to the appropriate door and knock three times holding a white rose behind my back. It takes a minute for her to open the door but when she does I'm stunned. She looks absolutely beyond gorgeous. She has this beautiful deep purple dress that stops mid-thigh, it's strapless and has black lace around the breast area. She has on black pumps that have this little knot that's the same color as her dress.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." She says blushing a little from my staring but I can't help it, she looks amazing.

"Y-You look….. breath taking" I say as I take her in again pulling the rose in front and handing it to her.

"Oh my gosh Tori, it's beautiful thank you so much." She says pecking my lips

"Well I gave you the black one because it's usually unnatural for a flower to be black. And well it's unnatural how beautiful you are to me. N-not saying that your beauty is not real or natural. I-I j-just meant-"she cuts me off with a kiss

"Thank you Tori that was very sweet"

"Uhhh we should get going Jade. Reservations for 8 and it's a little bit of a drive" I say walking to open the door for her.

"Ohh. Quite the gentlewoman aren't you Vega?" I laugh and shut the door and get in my self

"Sooooo. Where are you taking me and please don't say 'it's a surprise' because I hate them"

"I know, I Know." I laugh "I'm taking you to Providence." I shrug. Yeah it's really expensive but only the best for Jade."

"Tori are you crazy? You don't have to take me there. Have you seen their prices? And it takes months to get a reservation, how the hell did you get one so quick?"

"Well yeah. I'm crazy for you and I want this to be the best first date you'll ever have. Get whatever you want. As for the reservations, I planned this when you guys first broke up. I was going to give you time to get over him and then make my move. Then earlier this week I thought you had rejected me and so I was going to ask Chelsea to come with. But it wouldn't have made me a fraction of as happy I am right now" I say with a cheecky grin.

"Tori, that is so sweet of you. I'm really glad I found you before you asked her to go with you."

The rest of the ride is silent but it's a comfortable silence. As we pull up we see it is packed with people and we made it with 10 minutes to spare. As I help her out of the car we hold hands walking into the doors. As the maitre d see us he give us a dirty look until we get up to his desk.

"Do you have a reservation? If not please leave." He said rudely

"Vega" I say calmly as he chokes

"I'm terribly sorry please forgive me. Your table will be right this way." He says humbly and leads the way

"How the hell did you do that?" Jade asked.

"My uncle and the owner were childhood friends and roommates all throughout college." I say simply

As we get to the table I pull out Jade's chair and the maitre d pulls out mine.

"Your waitress will be right here. You two have an amazing diner." He says and walks away quickly.

"Jade" I say grabbing her hand. She looks up into my eyes

"Hmmmm?" she hums looking back to her menu. Her eyes go wide a few seconds later.

"Jade, I told you. I want you to get whatever you want. So just stop looking at the prices, okay?"

"Okay tor, but I'm not sure what to get. It all looks so good."

"How about I order for you? You can pick desert if you want it." She nods and puts the menu down.

"So, Tori, can I ask you something?"

"Sure anything." I say getting nervous

"What family problems were you talking about in the janitor's closet?" crap I knew that was coming.

"Well it's a really long story." I say then take a deep breath. "Ever since I came out to them about five months ago everything went downhill. I went from being the favorite to a disgrace on my family. As soon as I told my parents they kicked me out. I lived with Andre for a while but couldn't take his grandma's craziness. Anyway Trina finally got them to let me move back in after she found out that I'd been living in my car for a week. She helped me bring the few things I took with me back up to my room and let me cry into her shoulder the whole night. She's been my rock since I told her. She said she didn't care who I loved because I'd always be her baby sister." I feel tears burning my eyes until Jade grabbed my hand and squeezed gently. "It's kinda hard because they make me buy all my own stuff even food. If I even touch their food I could get kicked out again. But I just need to wait three more months and I'll be eighteen. I've been saving up to get my own place because they've already told me I have to be out by midnight on my birthday. My grandma left this place to me but it needs work and I just don't have that kind of money right now but I can get a one bedroom apartment I guess. I mean its privacy I guess." I try to joke but I can feel the tears running down my face. I'm so glad I wore waterproof make-up tonight.

"What can I get you ladies?" I didn't even know the waitress was here.

"Uhmm we'll both have the Maine lobster." I say and look to see Jades Facial expression. She looks stunned that I know her favorite. I smile triumphantly at this.

"Okay that will be right up. Great choice by the way." She says touching my arm. Jade saw that and she looks kind of jealous.

"I'm soo sorry to hear about all this stuff Tor, why didn't you tell any of us? We could have helped."

"I didn't want to make you guys worry about me." I say looking down. "Anyway can we change the subject?"

"Sure. Ok I asked you a question and you answered honestly so now it's my turn. Ask away."

"What is Toby like?" ever since I heard about him I've wanted to know what he is like.

"He's nothing like me if that's what you're thinking. He loves light colors, he loves to pay around and joke a lot, I guess you could say he's free spirited. I tried my best to make him not turn out like I did. And he needs an adult figure to look up to so and since my parents bailed that's got to be me. He wears his heart on his sleeve but he can be reserved at times. We are alike in out stubbornness, and our determination. Oh and he is really sensitive so he gets hurt a lot. That's one of the reasons I don't want to introduce you guys just yet." She says as our food gets here. The rest of the night was spent talking about everything. Really, everything. From our friends to past relationships to favorite animal, color, food (of course I knew hers was lobster. Without the bib of course). We just had a really good time and I feel like Jade opened up to me a lot tonight. As I'm paying an arm snakes around my back and hugs me tight. I turn around and see Mark, the owner of the restaurant.

"Hey there little porcupine." He says and I immediately blush do to the old nickname.

"Hey mark how's it been, I haven't seen you in months."

"I'm ok Tori. And who is this lovely lady? Muy Hermosa chica que tiene aqui." And I blush even harder.

"This is Jade, my date. Jade this is Mark, the owner."

"Very nice to meet the girl that Tori put in so much work to impress. And you both look lovely tonight but I have to run back to the kitchen. Talk to later porcupine."

Great I'm never gonna live that one down after tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Well here it is. this chapter has a lot of real things in it. A lot of these things happened to me and it kind of inspired me to write about how Tori would deal with this type of treatment. I don't know if i would call it sad but it is really deep to me and yeah... So give me your feed back and tell me what you think. Thank you guys soooooo much for all the follows and favs and reviews. It really makes my day. **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Wow. I never knew Tori went through so much. I honestly feel bad for the way I treated her for the past two years. I know I'm not in the best situation myself but tori's parents don't even buy her food. God, even my dad buys me and Toby food. And he pays for everything we need. I just can't imagine how Tori feels, having what seems like a great loving family and having them just turn on you because of who you love. She is so much stronger than anyone gives her credit for. Everyone thinks she little miss perfect with the perfect life and everything.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she asks bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Uhhh Yeah" I say as she helps me up and grabs my hand. There is one thing that I've been wondering about since she told me all of this.

"Hey can I ask you something a little personal?" I ask as we make it to the car.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well when you told me that you have to buy all your own stuff I guess I just started wondering how you were able to afford a place like this. But if you don't want to tell me you don't have to. I was just wondering." I say and she takes a deep breath.

"You remember that pillow that my grandma made that you got make-up all over?" I nod. "Well that pillow was worth at least 150. She was a really big furniture designer while she lived in Puerto Rico. She had tones of cash and since I'm the baby and I never asked to have anything she left her beach house and a little over two million all to me. I don't get full access to the account it's in until I turn twenty-one. My parents took out about two thousand and gave it to me after I came out so they wouldn't have to buy me anything. Me, Trina and our older cousin are the only grandchildren so she split the money between us with me of course getting the most as I said earlier. So yeah I guess that's how I pay for everything, oh and the car. My baby. Mark and my uncle Jose bought it for me on my fifteenth birthday since I couldn't have my quince." She says and now I feel even worse about ruining her grandma's pillow.

"Wow, I'm dating a millionaire." I laugh and so does she.

"Okay. So can I ask you something?" she says after she stoops laughing. I nod my approval.

"What is it like to have to take care of Toby and yourself? I mean to have someone depend on you?" I frown, I really don't want to talk about this, but she opened up to me so the least I could do is do the same.

"Okay, so you know my dad basically kicked us out two years ago to fend for ourselves. I mean it gets hard sometimes, but I would do anything to protect Toby. So he always comes before myself. My dad gives us a limited amount of money every month to make sure we get by. Sometimes Toby will want some new toy or a new video game, and well I might want something too but he always gets what he wants above what I want and sometimes I have to put him before everything. Like the time when Cat bought me those scissors from 'The Scissoring' I was going to buy them but toby got pneumonia and I didn't have enough cash to take care of my wants and his needs so I took him to the hospital and stayed out of school with him for two weeks to make sure he was ok. I've had to grow up so fast, but I just want him to have a good life and let him know I'll never leave him like my stupid parents."

"That's why you were gone for two weeks? I was so upset and no one knew where you were so I just left it alone." She says as we pull up to the gate to my apartments.

"Yup. I would only answer Beck's calls and told him not to tell anyone anything." I say, and now the date is over and I just don't want it to be. I opened up a lot to Tori the last few hours and now I'm a little afraid that she wont want to go out with me again after tonight. Maybe I put myself out there too much. I feel my door being opened and look to see Tori waiting outside for me to get out. I must have been to caught up in my own mind that I didn't even notice.

"Hey" she says as we stand at my door

"Hey" I smile shyly at her.

"I had a really good time tonight, Jade. I'd really like to do it again"

"So would I" I say looking into those beautiful coffee colored eyes. Now she's leaning in so I meet her half way. The kiss starts slow but then she swipes he tongue across my bottom lip asking for entrance. I let her in and our tongues dance together until she pulls back for air. Tori is the best kisser I've ever kissed even better then Beck.

"Goodnight Jade." She says walking back to her car.

"Text me when you get home." I call after her and she give me a wave and pulls off.

**Tori's POV**

Oh my god that was the best date ever! I am on cloud nine right now. I had such a good time with Jade and she actually opened up to me. She put all her walls down and just let me get to know the real her. And I did the same for her, we both learned a lot about each other tonight. I'm really looking forward to the next time we can go out. I cant do anything extravagant like that again because I only have about two hundred dollars left to last me until I start my job at the pet store in two weeks. Just pulling up to my house I remember that no one is home, which is a relief. I cant take the hostility when my parents are here. I get up to my room and strip, get in the bed and get all cozy. I'm abiut a millisecond away from falling asleep when I remember I have to text Jade that I'm ok.

**Tori: **Hey I made it home safe and sound.

**Jade:** Ok good to know. Again I had a lot of fun on our date.

**Tori:** Me too goodnight Jade

**Jade: **goodnight Vega

After that I get cozy again right before my laptop goes off signaling I have a video call waiting. I pick it up and see it's from Chelsea, I wonder what she wants.

"Uhhhh hey Chelsea." I say rubbing the back of my neck

"Hey cutie. Did it work?"

"Yup. Worked like a charm and I have you to thank for that." I say

"You are totally welcome, I saw how you always looked at her and I guess I just wanted to play match maker. I wish someone would have done it to me and Kayla. Maybe she would have asked me sooner." She said. You see me and Chelsea go way, way back. We were bestfriends from first grade until I mover to HA, and then one day she shows up at HA and I almost died trying to run to get to her. We've been busy all week and haven't talked since Jade pulled me away from her.

"I just had the best date of my life and nothing can bring me down" I say as I see something moving in the background.

"I just had the best sex of my life. Hahahah." She says and turns the screen so I can see Kayla balled up on the bed looking annoyed.

"Hey Kayla" I say and she grunts. That girl loves her sleep, I guess I should let her get some then.

"Well alright Chelsea, I'm going to sleep. We still on for the ice rink tomorrow?"

"Yup, goodnight Tor." She says then hangs up. Once I'm nice and cozy again it takes me no time to go into a nice long sleep where I dream of me and Jade.


	8. Chapter 8

**Well i don't really have anything to say right now... **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

I wake up at 9:30 this morning to my phone telling me I have a text. I realize I'm not alone when I feel a foot being jabbed into my rib cage. I look over to see Toby still asleep. We had a scary movie marathon last night and he was too afraid to sleep in his own room. I look at my phone and see a text from Tori.

**Tori:** Good mornin' beautiful hope you slept well. Can't wait for today!

**Jade: **How are you so enthusiastic this early in the morning?

**Tori: **I already had my coffee. Lol Now get your lazy buns up. I'm coming over in about an hour.

I don't feel the need to reply to that last text so I just leave it alone. It has been officially three weeks since me and Tori started dating. And today is the day that I introduce her to Toby. She is super excited and so is he. He was a little confused when I told him I wanted him to meet the person I've been dating. He said he already knew beck, and I had to explain to him that it wasn't Beck. I'm a little afraid to introduce them still, Cat Beck and Andre are the only ones before Tori that knew I had a little brother. Only Cat and Beck have met him, and what if he doesn't like Tori. What if Tori doesn't like him. I don't know if I'm ready to let them meet yet.

"Jadey, is today the day I get to meet your new boyfriend?" he asks rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I haven't told him that Tori is a girl. I didn't tell him she was a boy either, he just assumed. I guess that's another reason I don't want them to meet, the fear of him not loving me because I like girls too. I'm just really afraid I guess. I may be over reacting. But the fear is real to me.

"Jadey? Did you hear me?" he asks as he gets in my lap.

"Yes I heard you butter ball, and yes today is the day you meet _them_."

"Am I going to like him?"

"I don't know if you'll like _them."_ I say putting a little more emphasis on them.

"I hope he likes me, what time are we going to meet him?" Oh my gosh this kid is going to kill me.

"They will be here in about 45 minutes so go take a shower and I'll make breakfast. Sound like a deal?" he nods and jumps off of me and sprints to the bathroom. I get up and head to the kitchen, get out all the stuff for his favorite breakfast and get to work and a pot of coffee. About 20 minutes later I hear his feet padding down the steps and he walk in and sits at the table hooking up his pear pod to the dock. Next thing I hear is 'you are so beautiful' by Escape The Fate. This has been our song since mom and dad started fighting. We sing along as I finish cooking. The song goes off and I bring him his plate, bacon, cheese eggs and, three large pancakes with just the right amount of syrup. I swear I don't know how this kid eats all this food.

"So what's he like?" just as he says this the doorbell rings.

"Yay! I'll get it." He say but I stop him and sit him back down.

"You know not to answer the door. Finish eating and I'll be right back." I say walking to the door. She's about 10 minutes early. I open the door and she's standing there smiling so brightly I lean in to peck her lips.

"Hey babe. Sorry I'm early, I just couldn't wait" she says shyly.

"Hey, its ok we were just eating breakfast. Have you eaten?"

"Yeah I had a muffin on the way." She says

"Okay. So I haven't really told him you were a girl, and I haven't really corrected him when he asks me about 'him' so if he seems a little surprised its ok."

"Alright, I'm really nervous, Jade what if he doesn't like me?" she says as I let her in.

"Don't worry about it okay?" she nods and I lead her to the dining room wear Toby is finishing off his last pancake. He looks up and immediately looks confused as he looks at Tori.

"I thought I was meeting your new boyfriend Jade." He says still looking at her curiously

"I said you would meet the person I'm dating. I didn't say it was a guy." I say taking Tori's hand intertwining our fingers.

"So you have a… girlfriend?" he ask quietly. I let it sink in a little more as I nod.

"Are you ok with that?" I ask nervously. He just ignores me and walks up to Tori.

"I'm Toby. I go to Hollywood Arts middle school. I'm 11 years old. I love music and acting. Jade is my favorite person in the whole wide world. My favorite colors are black and red. What about you?" he says with furrowed brows.

"Well Toby. I'm Tori, I go to Hollywood Arts high, I'm 17, I love music too, I like acting but I'm not very good at it. My favorite person in the whole wide world is my big sister Trina and my favorite colors are purple and red. Did I answer all of your questions?" she said and I'm stunned. She actually kept up with all that. No one I know could do that. He turns to me with a big smile and nods his approval.

"Nice to meet you Tori. One more question. Do you make her as happy as Beck made her?" he ask and she looks to me.

"She makes me happier." I say and kiss her softly.

"Ewwww. Ok ok, I get it. So where are we going today?" he asks

"Anywhere you want. If it's ok with Tori." I say and he brightens up.

"To the beach! Can we Tori please, can we?" she smiles and nods.

"No perving on my girlfriend Toby."

"Jade!" Tori gasps.

"What?" I laugh at her burning cheeks "Okay let go get dresses to we can go back to yours and get your swim suit." Toby heads up stairs and I walk up to Tori and kiss her.

"I think he likes you." I say and strut up the stairs feeling her eyes on my ass the whole time.

**Tori's POV**

I look up to where Jade is laying on a beach towel in the sand and then I feel a something latch onto my ankle. I almost freak out but then I see Toby's feet fanning in the water. I laugh and go under the water and see a tone of fish swimming around my feet and Toby, so run as fast as I can to get out of the water. I turn to see Jade sitting up laughing and Toby doing the same in the water. I fold my arms over my chest and huff loudly walking up to wear my towel is.

"It's not funny" I glare at Jade as she laughs some more.

"I'm sorry babe, I've just never seen you freak out like that." She says trying to kiss me. I turn my back to her, but she just put her arms around me and hold me until Toby came up and hugged me from the front, both screaming 'Tori sandwich'. I've never seen jade so playful and I think I'm falling for her all over again. Yes I said again. As in i already have been in love with her. I told you I've liked her since I joined HA. And somewhere along the way that little crush turned to love. They let me go and Toby asks to have something to drink out of the cooler we brought.

"Sure just don't get the Dr. peppers" Jade says turning back to me.

"I think I'm getting a little tan." She jokes. Her skin is like tan resistant or something, she's as pale as snow white. Toby's a little darker but not much, he has her eyes and their facial expressions are alike but other than that they look nothing alike. He has short messy light brown hair. He kinda looks like a younger Niall Horan, he is so adorable. We spend the rest of the day at the beach until like 7 o'clock and I'm sure Jade and Toby will be sunburned tomorrow.

"Will you leave us like my mom and dad did?" Toby asks me in a sleepy Voice.

"No. I'll stay as long as you want me too and then I'll still be there you just wont know it." I laugh as does he.

"I'm glad. I really like you Tori, you're really funny and cool. Oh! Do you want to come see my concert in three weeks?" he asks excitedly and I look to Jade.

"I don't know it's up to your big sis on that one buddy." I say and he looks to Jade expectantly.

"If you're up for it then come along Vega." She smirks at me as I park the car in front of their apartment.

"I'll be there" I say and he smiles and hopes out of the car and runs into the house.

"I had a lot of fun today. I'm glad you guys like each other." She says before kissing me.

"Me too" is all I say and kiss her again.

"Ewwwwwwwww" we hear Toby shout out to us and we both start to laugh. She gets out and says bye and I pull off and head home.

Today was a good day.

* * *

**The drama starts next chapter. until then...**


	9. Chapter 9

**This was kind of hard to write. The song 'Beaten in lips' by Beartooth inspired me on this chapter. if you haven't heard it go listen to it... but not if you dont like rock music. Anyway this chapter is kinda short and really heavy. Next chapter will go more in depth of what Tori has been going through. **

* * *

**Jade's POV**

_ Two weeks later_.

It is fucking two in the morning why the hell is my doorbell being rung. I'm just glad Toby didn't wake up. I'm about to shove my scissors on whoever the hell it is at my door until I open it and see Tori standing there looking down with a black hoodie and pj shorts on.

"Tori what are you doing here it's two in the morning?"

"I-I" she stutters still looking down. Now I'm getting nervous. What could she be here at two in the morning for?

"Tor, babe look at me" I say and she lifts her head just enough to let me see her eye is swollen with a cut in her eyebrow and her lip is busted pretty badly.

"Tori baby what happened to you? I gasp. She just whimpers and I pull her in and hug her immediately as she cries in my arms. It's heart breaking to see her like this.

"Tori what happened? I think we need to go to the hospital. Your lip is pretty bad. How long ago did this happen?"

"No! No hospital. I-I can't. H-he was soo mad and-"She just broke into broken sobs. "I-I'm sorry, I have to go" she says once she calms down a bit but she's in no condition to drive anywhere with that eye.

"Baby, please don't go. Just tell me what happened. Who is 'he'?" I say

"Jadey why is Tori here? Is she okay?" I hear Toby say from the bottom of the steps.

"Hey go back to sleep butter ball I'll be in there in a minute okay?" he looks at Tori for a few more seconds before nodding and heading back up the stairs. God how will I explain this to him? I have to deal with Tori right now though.

"Hey, you gonna tell me what happened?" I say in a soft voice.

**Tori's POV**

_~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~_

_"Hey Trina you here?" I call into the house as I get back from dropping off Andre at LAX. I get no answer so I assume no ones home and head up to my room. As I'm running up the stairs I run into someone. My father. Guess he's the only one here because the family car is gone._

_"Watch where you're going dyke." He says as he passes me._

_"Ignorant dumbass." I mumble under my breath but apparently he heard me._

_"Wanna say that louder little bitch?" is says grabbing me by the shirt._

_"Ignorant. Dumbass." I say slowly and he loses it. He lets go of my shirt and hits me with the back of his hand and his ring hits my lip. I feel it bust and blood poor out of it. But that wasn't enough he had to keep going. He threw me to the floor and kicked my ribs and punches me one more time. This time I feel my eyes swelling and blood drips from my eyebrow. _

_"Get out of my house you fucking faggot I want all your stuff gone by the time I get home from work tomorrow." He grabs my shirt and forces me to stand up. " living is a waste of your time now stop wasting mine." He shoves me and I almost fall down the stairs but I catch myself. I have nowhere to go. Andre's out of town, I'm not going to Robbie's and Cat's with her brother at the special hospital. Only person left is Jade but I don't want her to see me like this, so I just drive around until my head is throbbing so bad I have to pull over. I have to go to Jade's. _

_~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~_

**Jade's POV**

Oh. My. God. What the hell is wrong with him? This happened like two hours ago. And she didn't want to come to me because she didn't want me to see her like this? What kind of girlfriend am I?

"Baby, look at me." I say sternly. She looks up and pulls the rag from her lip. It's still bleeding.

"That's it. We're going to the hospital. I don't care what you say you cant do. You need stitches in your lip and an X-ray of your ribs, okay? Put the rag back on it while I get Toby." I say and she does as she's told. Walking up the steps I see Toby standing at his bedroom door.

"Is she okay?" he asks and hugs me as I get to him.

"I don't know buddy. But don't worry about it okay? Get dressed for me we have to take her to her hospital." He nods and hurries to get dressed. I head to my room to pull on some sweats and a t-shirt.

"You ready?" I ask as I come down the stairs to see Toby hugging her.

"Not really." She says softly. I just grab my keys and we all head out the door.

She got six stiches in her bottom lip and three in her eyebrow and two cracked ribs. She didn't want Toby (or me for that matter) to see her like this. They asked us what happened and she told them. They made her file an abuse report, when she told them who it was. She kind of stuttered to get it out but when she finally did they asked what happened and did she strike him first and questions like that. The LAPD is pressing charges against him and there is a warrant for his arrest that will be issued tomorrow at noon. They told her to stay away from him until then. We headed back to my apartment and I usher Toby to his room.

"Goodnight Tori, I hope you feel better" he says then kisses her cheek.

"Night bud" she says and he follows me up to his room to get in bed. After I tell him goodnight I head back downstairs to Tori.

"Come on babe, you need to rest." I say and pull her off the couch.

"I cant sleep with you." She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Awwwwww what a gentleman. We don't have to do anything just cuddle and don't act like you've never seen me naked." I say leading her up the stairs

"That was an accident I swear. I thought we were past this." She groans

"I'm kidding babe, but really all we will do is cuddle. Pinky promise." I turn to her with my pinky sticking out.

"Okay, I guess you're right." She says climbing into the bed with me the last thing I remember is wrapping my arms around her torso.

"Hey Jade. Wake up." I feel a poke to my cheek and open one eye to see Toby standing there with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I groan and look over to see that Tori is still sleeping.

"Can we make Tori breakfast so she'll feel better?" He asks. I swear this kid is too sweet for his own good.

"Sure" I say and gently get out of bed and head to the kitchen behind Toby. I look in the cabinets to look for food.

"How about we make her French toast, or maybe an omelet?" I say as I check for the ingredients.

"Oooo yeah French toast. Can I make them?" he asked.

"How about I make three and you make three? Sound fair?" I ask and he nods excitedly. So we start making them, having a lot of fun while we do it. About 20 minutes later we are done and Tori is still asleep.

"How about we surprise Tori with breakfast in bed and we all get in my bed and watch a bunch of movies and just stay in bed all day?" I ask and he smiles brightly.

"Yeah, she'll love that. Come on Jade." And so we head up stairs to my bedroom. As I thought she is still asleep so I go over to her and wake her up with a sweet kiss on the cheek avoiding her still swollen lip.

"Mornin' babe. We made you breakfast." I say as she sits up and looks at us in surprise.

"Thank you guys so much. Oooo is that French toast? Aww Jade that's my favorite. How did you know?"

"It was all butter balls idea. And he chose French toast too. It was either that or an omelet." I say smiling at Toby. She just squishes him in a hug. But soon lets go because of her ribs.

"Here. Take your medicine before you start hurting anymore." I say handing her the pills that the doctor gave her. She takes them and drinks some coffee.

"We're going to watch movies and stay in bed all day." Toby tells her, she laughs and says okay. And the rest of that Saturday was spent doing just that. We watched all times of movies from rom-coms to horror and Disney in between. Now I'm just scared for her trial with her dad. That bastard deserves to have my scissors in his belly. They said they don't really need her to stand up on trial because of all the pictures they took at the hospital but she'll need to be there just in case. I'll be right there with her the whole time.


	10. Chapter 10

**Welp here it is chapter 10. **

* * *

**Tori's POV**

So today is my dad's court date, and Toby's concert. It's also a week from the incident with my father. They got a quick court date because they still might need my physical evidence against him. Of course it's not that bad still but my lip is still busted up pretty bad, although it no longer hurts. Which means I get all the 'feel better kisses' from Jade I want. Speaking of Jade, she's letting me stay with her until, well I don't really know when. She just said as long as I need. I kinda feel like I'm intruding sometimes and that I'm a burden, but other times it's just so fun living with the girl of my dreams and her kid brother. He is such a sweetheart too, and we have a lot in common. Okay so don't make fun of me but I'm a HUGE comic boob geek, and he's making his way there. We both absolutely love Justice League, our favorite hero is The Flash because he is so much better than Superman in soooo many ways, but that's to discuss another time, but we also like Wonder Woman and Maxima (mostly because they're really hot). Anyway we all get along quite nicely, except for when I tried to leave Jade's arms one morning.

~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~_

_I wake up and look at the clock, Uhggg why must I have too pee at 4 in the morning? I swear my bladder hates me sometimes. I try to move but I cant. As I'm about to panic I remember that it's Jade. She is a big sleep cuddler, and she's spooning me right now. I try to think how I can move and not wake her and just come up with the old, replace with the pillow plot (I don't know the real name). As I start moving I hear this animalistic growling and Jade mumble "My Tori". I'm too freaked out by the growling to even notice how absolutely sweet that was, and I still have to pee! So I start moving again, and this time she squeezes me tighter and growls. _

_"Jade. Jade wake up I have to pee." I say in a low tone. She still wont wake up. So I start wiggling around in her arms. Next thing I know I'm on the ground with Jade on top of me holding my arms above my head and panting._

_"Hey" I say slightly scared._

_"Hi." She says then gets up and goes back to bed like nothing happened. I'm not gonna lie I peed a little, so I scurry to the bathroom._

_~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~_

She scared the chiz out of me that morning. She apologized so many times for hurting my ribs again but I knew she wanted to laugh because I was so freaked.

"Tor you okay in there?" I hear Jade call through the door. I've been in the restroom this whole time, I guess I should come out. Hehehehe 'come out'. Ok I'm lame but really I'm so not ready for today at all. I'm scared out of my mind at what my dad might do. I think he knows that I'm not pressing charges but I think the hospital did because I was a minor and how bad it was. I head out of the bathroom and sit on the big chair in the corner. Jade comes and sits on my lap a minute later in nothing but a big t-shirt, and maybe undies but who knows with this girl.

"Babe what's on your mind?" she asks

"Just everything that's going to happen today in court. I'm scared that he'll hurt me, hurt you. I just don't want it to happen again. I'm sorry for putting all this on you and Toby. I'm sorry you had to take me in like a stray cat. I just wish I could have seen this coming, maybe I could have avoided it." I say starting to cry.

"Baby, listen to me. Everything will be fine, he wont hurt us, I promise. If he tries I'll shove my scissors in his eye sockets-"

"Jade! He's still my dad!" I say but honestly if he even tries to touch Jade I'll do much worse than that to him.

"Baby, it wont come to that though, because I'll have my dad get a restraining order against him in a heartbeat. And don't you ever think that you're unwanted or a burden on us because Toby and I both love you so much, and you can stay here as long as you need. It's not your fault this all happened, you cant see the future so it was impossible for you to know." She says and I don't even think she noticed she just said she loves me. It's the first time either of us has said it. I've felt it for a long time I was just afraid she didn't feel the same.

"I love you too baby." I say and she blushes as she realizes she said I first. "but I could have avoided it. It had been getting worse, I should have seen it coming."

"What do you mean it's been getting worse? How long had this been going on Tor?" she asks me with concern in her eyes.

"Well the first time was when I came out, then he just kind of left me alone until about three months ago when Cat came over to work on a project. He just slapped me after she left and told me not to bring any more of my 'whores' in his house."

"That's why we never go to your house anymore?" she asked, I just nod.

"But over the past three months he's been getting more and more violent. He never does it around my mom or Trina." Trina texted me after they came to arrest him and said that mom wouldn't even look at him and she plans on moving out soon. Something about if he hits me how does she know if her or Trina makes him mad enough he wont hit them. I kind of felt bad for breaking up my own family. The thing is mom still wont call me. I haven't talked to her since that day. Trina calls me every day and makes sure I'm doing ok and if I'm eating and if I'm taking it easy on my ribs. She really isn't as bad as people make her out to be.

"Baby, we have to start getting dressed" she says. I look at my phone and get confused.

"We still have 2 hours till we need to be there, why so early?"

"We still have to drop Toby off at Michael's house and that's 20 minutes away then we have to go meet the lawyers at their office and head to the court house from there." She explains. Wow I didn't even think of all that, I guess I'm just really unfocused today.

"Oh" I say and get my slacks and a nice light blue shirt and Jade slips out of her night clothes.

"Bye Toby"

"Bye butter ball." We say at the same time as he gets out of the car.

"Bye guys. I hope everything goes good for you today porcupine." He says and kisses my cheek. Yeah he heard his sister calling me that and I guess they both just started calling me that. I kinda like it. Jade just growls and drives off. I think she's kind of jealous.

"I'm not jealous. He just needs to keep his lips to himself." She says. I swear she's a mind reader.

20 minutes later we pull outside the lawyer's office building. It's not a huge building but it's not small either. We walk inside hand in hand and I'm kind of embarrassed because my hands are a little sweaty. She doesn't seem to care.

"What can I help you ladies with?" the lady at the front desk asks.

"We are here to see a Mr. John Rallys. He is helping with a case I'm involved in and we are supposed to meet with him in…" I look at my watch. "5 minutes" I continue.

"Oh Ms. Vega right this way please" she says leading us down a hallway to a door with 'Rallys' on it. "Right through here" she smiles and walks away.

We walk into the office and it's nothing like I expected. I thought it would be a big room with a big desk and dark walls with a very cold feel. It was quite the opposite actually, it was a medium sized room with a nice wood desk with two chairs in front of it and a little sitting area of to the side.

"Ahh Ms. Vega, nice to see you again. Who's this?" he asked looking to Jade.

"Jadelyn West, very nice to meet the man that will be helping my girlfriend." She said in a very professional way.

"Jadelyn, that sounds familiar. Are you related to James West?" he ask curiously.

"Yes that is my father. You know him?"

"Yes we went to law school together. Very dedicated fellow, it's very nice to meet his daughter. Please tell him that said hello, next time you see him."

"Of course sir."

"Well alright Ms. Vega, I'd like to talk some things through with you before we head over to the court house okay?." He says looking directly in my eyes. I just nod and he starts.

"Well, because Detective Vega is well known it may be harder to convict him even with all the evidence. He may just get a fine for or a month minimum. But that's still not a lot for child abuse. And it is considered child abuse because you are still a minor. You are also a female so the judge may put that against him too. So I need you to be prepared to come up on the stand and tell the story if he denies it we still have the written statement you wrote the night of the incident but that's not likely with the amount of evidence. I just want you to be ready if it does. Just tell exactly what happened the way you told the officers that night don't leave out any details. Your lip is still very much bruised so that is also evidence. I think that's it." He says and lets me let it sink in for a moment.

"Okay. Is that it?" I ask shakily. He nods.

"If you're ready we can head there now." I nod and grab Jade's hand as we walk out to the car.

* * *

**Next chapter will take place in court and maybe Toby's concert, if court doesn't take too long. Maybe we'll get to see what he does... Does he play an instrument or sing? I don't even know yet. This story just comes to me and i write it down. Thanks for all the support you guys, i really enjoy reading all the reviews and everytime i get one i squeal like a little girl.(my mom thinks i'm crazy.) love you all, until next time...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so it's 1:46 right now and i have to get up at 6 tomorrow. I love you all that much. Haha ok well here it is, THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET. And probably the most boring**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Court has been in session for a little over 15 minutes. They haven't had to use me yet. Mr. Rallys has just been making his case this whole time. If you ask me what about I couldn't even tell you the first letter of the word he spoke not even 5 seconds ago. All this stress is getting to me, Jade has been her the whole time holding my hand. She's been so sweet ever since this started. She's still Jade though, nothing will ever change her. That's what I love about her, she's so strong willed. She's better than me in so many ways.

"So we do have the evidence against detective Vega. Even as you look at Ms. Vega's face, there are still hints of the abuse there and it has only been a week, I'm sure she is still fairly bruised on her left side where she was kicked repeatedly in the ribs. That is all." Mr. Rallys says and goes to take his seat.

"How does the defendant plea?" Judge Jefferson says.

"He pleas guilty." My dad's lawyer says.

"I would like to talk to Ms. Vega in private for a moment." The judge says. Oh crap, he didn't say the judge would want to talk to me alone. I stand and look to Rallys for help. He just shrugs and motions me to go. Shit what the hell does he need to talk to me about?

"Ms. Vega, your father, detective Vega, is a really good friend of mine. I've never seen any indication that he has ever been violent with family or work mates. Although I do not live with you, I need for you to explain exactly what happened. Not just the abuse of that day. I will need to know everything that led up to cause this sort of abuse to happen. I know it is nearly unheard of to have this done, but I need the information. It seems like it goes a lot deeper than him just getting mad at you and assaulting you, so just tell me anything that may have caused this. Even if you think the detail is so minute it's not even worth saying. I need to know everything." I just nod.

"Well a couple months back I came home from school and I came out to my parents. They got so upset. My father h-he just looked so mad, and he…"

"Take your time." He said gently as I wipe my eyes. Its still hard to talk about.

"He slapped me, really, really hard. And he told me to leave his house and don't come back until I was over my 'little phase'. I got as many clothes that could fit in my car and left. I stayed with a friend for a while, but he has a mentally ill grandmother so I left after about two weeks. I lived out of my car for a week before my sister found out and begged my parents to let me come back. They finally did but they wouldn't even talk to me. Everything had been ok from then until I brought my friend Cat over to work on a project. After she left he slapped me so hard I felt dizzy, and told me not to bring any more of my whores into his house. That was about three months ago. The last few times have been minor. Just pushes and bumping into me hard enough to make me fall. I was fine with it until last week when it happened. I came home late from dropping my friend, the one that let me stay with him, off at LAX. It was about 10:15 when I walked in, I called for my sister but got no answer. The family car was gone so I just assumed that they all were gone on an audition for my sister or out to eat, but when I ran up the stairs I literally ran into my dad. He told me to watch where I was going and called me a dyke. I called him an ignorant dumbass. He asked me to say it louder and called me a bitch and grabs me by the shirt, so I did. Louder and slower. Then he lets me go and slaps me with the back of his hand, his ring doing this to my lip. I had to get 6 stitches in it. But he kept going, he threw me to the floor and kicked my ribs twice and punched me in the face once. I felt my eye swelling and blood dripping from my slit eyebrow. I had to get 3 stitches there. He said "Get out of my house you fucking faggot I want all your stuff gone by the time I get home from work tomorrow." He forces me to stand up hurting my ribs more in the process and proceeded to tell me living is a waste of my time and to stop wasting his. And he shoves me so I almost fall down the stairs but I caught myself and left right away. I was so scared, I had nowhere to go but my girlfriends and I did not want to bother her, so I kept driving for about two hours before I finally got too dizzy and had to go somewhere. I've been living with her ever since." I finish off in a sad tone.

"Alright Ms. Vega. I think I have enough information, are you sure that's it?"

"Well I mean he wouldn't buy me any food or anything. He took about two thousand dollars out of my inheritance from my grandma and gave it to me to take care of all my needs. The only thing he didn't make me pay for was rent, I don't even think he thought about it or else he would have."

"Okay thank you, you may go back to your seat now." He says walking back in the room holding the door for me.

"Well Mr. Vega, here it goes. You will be relieved of your duty as an officer of the law, you are charged with physical child abuse and neglect. You are charged with a 3 acts of Hate crimes and I should charge you for more but I'm not. You are on probation for 5 years for the count of child abuse and neglect. You will have a fine of 15,000 dollars for the three acts of hate crimes, if you are not able to pay this you will be sentenced to three years in prison. You will pay all of Ms. Vega's medical bills, and you will pay for the therapy that she will be going to. Refusal to do such things will result in a 500 dollar fine." He says and slams his gavel down.

"You cant do that! I'm a cop, come on this is my first offence. You cant charge me like that." Dad says

"You used to be a cop. You were relieved of your duties about 3 minutes ago. And I am the judge I may sentence whatever I please. As for first offence, it was your first time being caught not doing it. Therefore you will either pay with money of your time. Now take him out of my court room." The judge tells the bailiff. Jade kisses me on the forehead while I cry. I never wanted my dad to hate me, I never wanted him to have to pay all this or serve time in prison. I just wanted him to love me.

After I finally stopped crying Jade drove me up the street to Freezy Queen and we got an ice cream to shear. She's been so amazing throughout this whole ordeal. Telling me that she's there for me and that it's okay to cry and all this really supporting stuff, I don't think I could go through this without her.

* * *

It's almost time. We have 5 minutes before the program starts and he's the last to go. Jade seems to know a lot of the parents and they get along quite nice.

"Oh Jade, how nice to see you again." A woman that looks to be in her early thirty's greets Jade.

"Amanda, Oh my gosh it's been forever. How is Brandon? It's been way too long. We'll have to meet up and have dinner." Jade says with a genuine smile.

"Yes, yes of course. I think Brandon would love that. Toby still a musical genius? And who is this?"

"Oh you know how dedicated he is to it so he has gotten a lot better. But what about Brandon? Does he still make those amazing horror stories we used to work on together? And this Amanda, is my stunning girlfriend, Tori. Tori this is Amanda, her son Brandon and Toby used to play together all throughout elementary school. Her son writes really amazing horror stories for an 11 year old." Jade says turning to me for the last part.

"Oops, I think it's starting. We'll catch up after the show." Amanda says walking away. We head to the auditorium and get seats near the middle. Most of the kids are really talented but I'm getting kind of bored and I'm falling asleep. I didn't sleep well last night because of court today. Maybe if I just drift off for a little while Jade wont notice and I'll wake up before Toby goes on. I just need a few minutes of slee-

"Now introducing Toby West." They announce. How long was I out for? It felt like a couple of seconds.

"Hi Everyone. I wanted to sing this song harmonizing with someone but I guess I'll have to do it alone" he says and the lights dim. There's a spot light on him sitting at a grand piano.

"A drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

I don't wanna waste the weekend

If you don't love me pretend

A few more hours then it's time to go

As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm

It's too late to cry

Too broken to move on

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

Misplaced trust in old friends

Never counting regrets

By the grace of God I do not rest at all

And New England as the leaves change

The last excuse that I'll claim

I was a boy who loved a woman like a little girl

And still I can't let you be

Most nights I hardly sleep

Don't take what you don't need from me

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my...

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore

No, no

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore

No, no

Heaven doesn't seem far away

Oh, oh

It's just a drop in the ocean

A change in the weather

I was praying that you and me might end up together

It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert

But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven

You are my heaven."

That literally gave me goose bumps. This kid is freaking amazing and he just made my day. The crowd erupts into applause giving him a standing ovation. I have to make sure I tell him just how amazing he is.

"So what'd you think babe?" Jade asked me with a smirk.

"T-That was a-amazing." I stutter.

"Glad you liked it Porcupine" I hear his voice behind me. Jade high fives him and gives him a hug.

"Wow, Toby you are really good, great even, phenomenal." I say giving him a hug.

"Thanks Tor. Can we go, I'm really tired." He asks Jade just nods. On the way out Toby got so much praise for his performance. Right as we reach the doors Amanda runs up to us with a kid around Toby's age and another woman.

"Hey, Cori, Brandon buddy where've you been? I need to read some of those new stories I know you have." Jade smiles.

"Sure do Jade, they're more scary than any of my old ones. My moms cant even read them." He says. Oh so Amanda and Cori are wives, and Brandon is their son. They seem really nice as a family.

"Cori, this is Tori, Jades girlfriend. Tori this is Cori, my wife." Amanda says. Aha I was right.

"Nice to meet you." I say.

"Yes, same here." She smiles. And Toby looks like he's about to pass out from exhaustion.

"Jadey, can we go?" he asks sleepily.

"I'll take him to the car while you finish talking okay babe?" I ask and she nods and hands me the keys. About 10 minutes later I feel Jade get in the car. She leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Wanna go to dinner with Amanda and Cori one night?" she asks.

"Yeah sure." I reply.

"Okay, go back to sleep we'll be home in a minute okay?" I just hum in reply and I'm back in dream land.

* * *

**So the song if you don't know is 'a drop in the water' by Ron Pope. I don't own it. So what i was thinking when I think of Toby's voice, I hear Greyson Chance. yeah uhh i sleep now. BYEEEEEEEE**


	12. Chapter 12

**Long day today. Thought i'd write just a little short filler chapter before the drama starts up again.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Oooo mami right there." She moans "Don't stop baby, just like that Jade."

"Is that good?" I ask trying to hold in my laugh. Beck and Trina are at my door being nosy. They just popped up this morning while I was making breakfast in nothing but a big t-shirt and socks. Tori was still asleep, so I let them in and told them I'd come get her up. Of course Tori is a very hard sleeper so it took me about 5 minutes to get her up and I guess they got impatient. I heard them walking up the stairs just as Tori stretched and moaned. I thought the gasp I heard from Trina was hilarious so I told Tor to play along. We've been doing this for at least 10 minutes.

"Yeahhh, yeahhh, yeahhh, yes, Ooooo ummfffff, fuck Jadeeeeee." She finishes off, or I finish her off. We hear running down the stairs and just start laughing our asses off. I'm not gonna lie, her moaning my name like that was the hottest thing I've ever heard. We haven't actually had sex yet. I mean I want to and I know she does too but she says we have to wait at least 3 months, and that's coming up this Friday. I don't think it'll be that big a deal because we've already see each other naked, hell we live in the same room how could we not. But it was unfair because she saw me first.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

_"Hey baby, your door was open so I just walked in. Hope that's fine." She says walking into my bedroom. I had just gotten out of the shower and I was putting lotion on my body. The face she made was priceless, it was a cross between a deer caught in headlights and a very horny teenaged boy._

_"O-Oh god. Jade I-I'm so s-sorry." She says but is shamelessly staring at my bare breast. Then she snaps out of it and practically runs out of my room._

_~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~_

Ahhhh good times, good times. Anyway I grab Tori's face and kiss her hard to make her lips look swollen a little and mess up her hair. I mess up mine as well and we walk out into the apartment. The first thing I see is beck looking nervously into the mirror pretending to fix his hair. Then I see Trina sitting awkwardly on the couch.

"Hey Trina" Tori smirks

"H-hey b-baby sister" she stumbles blushing darker than Tori was in the Janitors closet the day this all started. And just like that all my self control is gone as I laugh my ass of. They both look at me confused which makes me laugh even more.

"Trina! What have I told you about invasion of privacy? Next time be patient and maybe you wont look like a tomato. The same goes for you Beckett. Stay out of our bedroom." She scolds them both disappointedly as one's mother would.

"So, uhhh you guys wanna go to the beach today? Kina like a double date type thing?" Beck asks scratching the back of his neck. Trina and Beck have been dating for about three weeks. You would think that I would be jealous but I honestly couldn't care less. Tori is all I need, my one and only, my forever and always. Hahahahahaha what a fucking cheese ball I can be. But it's true I only get jealous for her now. I actually get along with Trina now. Ever since I learned about what happened at her house and how she took care of Tori I have a lot of respect for her. Doesn't mean she's not annoying as hell still, but she's more tolerable.

"What do you guys say?" Trina asks looking between me and Tori.

"Sure why not. If it's okay with you babe, I'm down." I say and she just shrugs and walks back upstairs to change, I follow right behind her.

* * *

"So where is Toby? " Beck asks me.

"He's with Brandon, Cori, and Amanda."

"Wow I haven't heard from them in months. How are they? Brandon still writing stories?"

"Yes! Oh my gosh that kid has a creepy imagination. It's like having a younger boy Jade." Tori cuts me off. It's true, if I didn't know any better I'd think he was my son. We even look alike in a lot of our features.

"Do I wanna know?" Trina asks. She knows about Toby and everything that went down with my family. She absolutely loves him, and I think he has the biggest crush on her. Even bigger than the one he had on Tori when they first met. I asked him if he liked her and he blushed super deep, and said 'y-yeah like a f-friend'. It was cute but I still got jealous, hey my kid brother is a looker and way nicer than I ever am. I know I'm being silly because he's an 11 year old but I cant help it.

"Amanda and Cori are Brandon's moms. They're like moms to me. Brandon and Toby have been bestfriends since birth. Brandon is a very creative horror story writer like myself. Answer all your questions?" I say.

"Okayyy… so Jade are your parents okay with you.. ya know being with Tori?" she asks

"Well you know the last time I've spoken to my mom, and yeah my dad has a ton of gay clients. And him and mom were really close to Amanda and Cori at one point. And he likes Tori, I swear this is the first thing I've ever done that he supports."

"He never liked me." Beck mumbles angrily.

"Oh get over it Beck. You how my dad is." I say annoyed with Beck.

"Come on, Tori lets go swim." Trina says as she pulls Tori to her feet and down to the ocean.

"God how lucky are we?" beck says in a distant voice watching our girls playing in the water together.

"I don't know about you but I know I found the hay in the needle stack." I smirk.

"Har-Har. Come on Jade, Trina is not that bad. And did you have to make such a family friendly saying so gruesome?" he asks laughing.

"Hey, look who you're talking to. I know she's not all bad, I mean she took care of my baby for me. I have a level of respect for her, she good in my books." I say genuinely. Just as the girls come back soaking wet and Tori sits right on my lap. I lean up to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Hey baby." I say as I pull back. She smiles and kisses me again.

"I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" she asks

"Yeah I'm down for some eats. Where to?" Beck says grabbing his and Trina's stuff as I get mine and Tori's.

"Can we just go somewhere quick?" she asks.

"Inside out burger it is then" he says and we all jump in the car. Man laying out in the sun drained me. I could barely even walk to the truck. Tor looked concerned and I can feel the sunburn starting to come on. She takes out the sunburn cream and starts rubbing it on my face and shoulders as we ride there. After she's done she kisses my nose.

"I love you." She says and then kisses me.

"I love you too." I say as we break the kiss.

"Stop making out in my back seat." Beck tells us.

* * *

**Sorry its so short you guys and i dont really like it but I'm cooking up some good stuff in the ol' noggin. until next time. BYEEEEEEEEEEE**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here it is... Chapter 13**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

I saw my mom yesterday. I was with Jade at Jet Brew. I understand now, it doesn't make it right but I at least understand now.

_~~~~~Flashback~~~~~_

_"Yeah, I know. That kid is quite the character. He's just like you." I laugh. We were talking about Brandon's last horror story that he read to us. I've become really good friends with Cori, Amanda and Brandon. They are like the perfect family. I scan the coffee shop out of habit when my eyes land on her._

_"Yeah I know! He's so amazing. Some of his stories are better than mine. Like that one about the glass house. Ohhh man that was a good one." Jade says not even noticing I've stopped. She looks me in the eye. My mother. She's walking over here. Why is she coming over here._

_"Hi Girls." She says sounding sad. Jade looks up and I see it in her eyes she freaking livid. She doesn't say anything, I guess she wants to know how I'll react before she does or says anything._

_"H-Hi mom" I stutter. I know I should be mad, but give me a break. She's my mom and I miss her, even if she doesn't act like she gives a rats ass about me. I really just want to hug her, but I cant. She doesn't care anymore. All she cares about now is her good daughter Trina. The one that's not a disgrace._

_"Can I talk with you for a moment?" she asks and I take Jades hand. Whatever she needs to say she can say in front of Jade. Seeing me take her hand my mom sets her jaw and walks us back to her booth where she was sitting._

_"Tori, I'm so so sorry for what your father did to you. That was not right. The way we've treated you for the past 6 months is not right. I know you may not believe me but I truly am sorry. I know it's not an excuse but the way I was raised, being gay was wrong. Hell we raised you to think it was wrong, but that's not the point. The point is that I love you no matter your lifestyle and I was too stupid to even let you know. That doesn't mean I agree with it or accept it. But I do love you. No matter what you'll always be my baby girl. I know that I don't even have the right to ask you to forgive me but I just need you to understand. I was taught that this is not a way to live and that it is wrong. Think about it like this you were taught that lying is wrong. If someone was never taught that and you caught them one day would you be against it? They chose to steal and it is wrong in your eyes, that's how it is with me please just try to understand." She says._

_"But mom it's not the same. One is stealing and it's a choice. Being gay is not a choice for me, trust me if I could choose not to be I would. Do you know why? Because I would never in a million years WANT to be hated by my parents. Don't you think I would have chosen to be straight so you guys would at least buy me food? And don't give me that 'I love you' bullshit. Mom if you truly loved me you wouldn't have put me out of the house with nowhere to go. You wouldn't have made me buy anything I needed, you wouldn't have let my father beat the living shit out of me because of who I 'choose' to be with. Look at it this way, you have always liked guys. The thought of being with a girl repulses you. I comes NATRUAL to like guys. Well that is exactly how it is with me and girls. You told me the story of how you had dad and another guys to choose from. How everyone liked the other guy better than dad. Do you remember what you said at the end of that story? You told me 'the heart wants what the heart wants'. Well mom the heart wants what the heart wants and in this case mine wants girls. No, mine wants Jade." I finish smiling at Jade. We left my mother there to let that sink in. I just want to go home._

_~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~_

We didn't even get our coffees. Jade just took me home and we cuddled instead of going to school. I don't think I'd have made it through the day without breaking down. We graduate 3 weeks from today and I have a feeling Trina will be the only one supporting me that day out of my family. If she doesn't have too many classes that day. God I just wish everything was okay again.

"Hey babe, don't let it bother you okay. Come to dinner with me and the O'Dwyer's, we'll have fun and then we can come home and have a night of doing whatever you want. How's that sound?" Jade asks me pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah okay babe, that sounds nice." I say not really feeling it.

"Okay so get dressed and we'll head on over there. I love you" she says and kisses me. Jade can be really sweet when she wants too but she can also be very hurtful and mean. We had our first big fight the other day. It was about something stupid, I wanted her to go to therapy with me the first time I went. She said it wasn't about her and I needed to get everything off my chest and just in case I didn't want her to know everything yet I wouldn't hold back if she wasn't there. I mean I understand where she's coming from but I needed her for support. I understands that she wants me to heal quicker and get over it but I need her for that too because I cant do it alone. She was doing what she thought was best for me but she didn't ask what was actually best for me. She didn't stop to think how I felt about her not being there for me. I know she was with me in spirit and stuff but I needed her physically there with me. I needed her to hold me if I broke down, kiss the side of my head if I started to cry and hold my hand if the conversation got too uncomfortable. I just needed here there but she wouldn't come. I start to get dressed as she told me to do and about 20 minutes later we were in the car on the way there.

"Are you okay Porcupine?" Toby asks me from the back seat.

"Yeah buddy. Why do you ask?"

"It's just you seem to be lost in your mind and Jadey tried talking to you but you didn't talk back. And you're not smiling."

"I'm sorry, I'm just thinking about some stuff it's cool okay?" I really shouldn't be this hung up over my mother. She did apologize but it will take more than that. She still doesn't accept my 'lifestyle choices' so I cant accept her apology. Trina told me not to worry about it and that when she talked to mom yesterday she was really upset. I don't know for a fact that it was because of me or not but I hope it is so maybe it'll get through to her that this is not a game I'm trying to play, not a phase I'll get over' and not a choice I made for myself.

"Okay." He says.

We arrive at this beautiful red brick home with a fence around it. Jade pulls up and punches in a code and the gates open.

"Wow. This place is huge." I say. Jade and Toby just laugh and hop out of the car. We walk up the walk way to the huge black doors. Toby nocks 5 times and Jade rings the doorbell. I guess that's their thing and it came naturally.

"Tori nice to see you again. Hey Jade, Toby monster." Amanda answer the door. We had dinner at Jade's place once but I've never been here. It is amazing. Amanda invites us in and as soon as I step through the door the most amazing smell slaps me in the face. I don't know what it is but I wanna.

"Hi everybody" Cori says while cooking the yummy smelling food.

"Hey! Where's Brandon?" Toby asks.

"He's up in his room, you can head on up there." Cori says but he's already gone by the time she finishes.

* * *

"Oh my god this is soooooooo good what is it?" I ask as I stuff my mouth with the yummy chicken stuff.

"It's just a simple garlic-roasted chicken breast." Cori answers.

"Well its phenomenal" I say over a fork full of it.

"So Jade, Tori. How did you guys meet and get together? You are such a cute little couple." Amanda asks.

"Well one day about three years ago, I walked into the classroom to find her rubbing my boyfriend." Jade pauses.

"I spilt coffee on him and was trying to help clean it off." I groan.

"You just made it worse, anyway she rubbed him I yelled at her, made her play a dog, and poured coffee on her head in front of the whole class." She laughs

"The next day when I came back to school I kissed her boyfriend and beat her at a silly game my teacher made up." I finish for her.

"She impressed me that day. From then on we tolerated each other. And that's how we met. As for how we got together…" she says expecting me to finish.

"Well I'd always had sort of a really big crush on her, and would try to get her to be my friend and acknowledge me but she wouldn't. She also still had a boyfriend until recently. So I had this genius plan to dress in all black and give her a black rose to ask her out. Well that plan got ruined when she came in and kissed me while doing an acting exercise. Well I had a lot going on at the time and it just got very overwhelming and I had a panic attack. Jade came and tried to help me but I thought she was lying and snapped at her. she got pissed and I needed to apologize, so I found her and dragged her to the janitors closet, don't ask, and I ended up spilling my problems and the reason why I dressed like that but I didn't tell her who I was trying to impress. She asked how it was going and I kissed her. She was shocked I was embarrassed so I ran out. Later after avoiding her all day she found me kissed me and told me to ask her out the proper way. And here we are today Three and a half months strong. What about you guys?" I finish my long story

"Wow that's some story you got there. Mine and Cori's isn't really anything special. Jade's father and I were inseparable as kids. We ended up dating in high school and went strong for about 6 years until I came to terms with who I really was. While we dated we were more like bestfriends with benefits but I didn't really like the benefits part. I finally told him and he was totally fine with it ,even said he had known for years he was just waiting for me to figure it out. The day we broke up we went out to celebrate. We went to a bar and had a couple of drinks. The bartender was a flirty little something. She asked me to dance once she got off and that's how that happened." Amanda says

"That's really cute." I say as Brandon runs up to Cori.

"Mommy can me and Toby go to the tree house?" he asks with the biggest blue eyes, it's creepy how much they resemble Jade's and Toby's.

"If it's okay with Jade then yes." Cori says turning to Jade, she nods and goes back to talking with Amanda.

"Their eyes look just alike." I say to Cori

"I would hope so they are related." She says back. What Jade never told me they were related to Brandon. Uhggggggg it all makes since now.

"Jade you never told me you were related." I say pointedly at Jade.

"You never asked."

"Yes that's right Jade's uncle Steven was the donor for Brandon. We didn't want it to be James because we were too close to him and he has kids of his own, but Johnathan was about to get a vasectomy and offered because we couldn't find any good donors. He did this for us two years before he moved to Germany. Speaking of him Jade have you heard anything from him?" Amanda says.

"Yup, talked to him about a month ago he's doing fine. He has a wife and a nice job. He says he's doing pretty well." Jade answers.

"Oh that's good. How about we get some coffee brewing and head into the living room." Amanda says getting up to walk in the living room.

* * *

Me and Jade just got home and I head up to the room to get changed. Jade comes up a few minutes later.

"Hey baby." She says hugging me from behind. I love when she's like this.

"Hi" I say swaying back and forth.

"You know what I wanna do?" She says.

"I doesn't matter because you said we'd do what I wanted." I tease her.

"Okay. What. Do. You. Want. To. Do." She says between kisses on my neck.

"You" I say and shove her onto the bed and lay on top of her. I kiss her hard like I know she likes it and she moans. The moans get louder as un button her shirt and kiss her collar bone and then the top of her big beautiful breast and then he-

RING RING RING RING RING

"I hate that phone you know that? We could just ignore it." She says

"Or I could answer it." I say answering my phone without looking at the id.

"Hello." I say as I hear shuffling on the other end of the line.

"Tori, what are you doing?" Trina says urgently.

"Jade, so can this wait?"

"Moms in intensive care." She says her voice cracking.


	14. Chapter 14

**Please excuse my lack of medical knowledge. please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

We are on the way to the hospital. Trina called a few minutes ago and told Tori their mom is in the ICU. Trina doesn't know what happened all she knows is that she ran off the road. The hospital is about 20 minutes away and we've been on the road for about 10, Tori has been crying the whole way. I feel bad for her, I mean yeah my mom left me and basically hers did too but they are still our moms. I know if this happened to my mom I would be there in a heartbeat. That doesn't mean I'd forgive her for leaving as I'm sure this wont make Tori forgive hers. It would just give me a new prospective I guess, kinda like, okay I can lose her at any moment and I don't want her to go without her knowing I love her, but still letting her know that it's not okay to treat anyone like this especially your own daughter. Its just not right how David and Holly treated her. We are almost there now, the hospital is coming into view even though it is hard to see because it's so dark and foggy out tonight. I think Tori passed out, she's not crying anymore anyways. We pull into a parking space and she jumps out and runs for the doors. Guess she wasn't asleep. I follow behind her and we get to the front desk together and the lady there has the nerve to catch an attitude we us.

"We're here to see Holly Vega." Tori says

"She's in the ICU. How old are you?" she says in a monotone voice.

"18. Which way is it?" I say getting agitated.

"Only family members can go back. You don't look like family."

"She's my mom." Tori says.

"Down the hall to the right you'll see a sign. Your friend cant go back." She says. I swear I'm about to slap this bitch.

"She's my fiancé, and she's coming." Tori snaps at her. I'm glad she did because I would have used my scissors on that pretty little blonde wig. We follow the signs until we see Trina pacing in the ICU lobby. She sees us and runs into Tori's arms and they both break down.

"T-They took her to s-surgery. They w-wouldn't tell me a-anything." Trina chokes out and she calms down a little. They finally brake the hug and Trina goes back to pacing, I bring Tori down to sit on my lap.

"Did you call dad?" Tori ask Trina.

"He wont answer my calls, I called Jose and told him. He and Mark should be here any minute. Ricky and Wendy said they'd get on the next flight and should be here by morning." she replies.

"Who are all these people and what do you mean they wont tell you anything?" I ask, Tori snuggling more into me.

"Jose is dad's brother and Mark is his bestfriend, they were together tonight so Jose's bringing him along. Ricky is mom's older brother and Wendy is their baby sister, they live in Atlanta. They said that they are not sure what caused it just yet but they have suspicions but they can not disclose that information yet without running the test to see if they are right. They took her into surgery about 5 minutes after I got here. They didn't tell me why, just said it should be about 2 hours if there were no complications." Trina finishes starting to cry again. A tall Hispanic looking guy walks in with the guy I met at the restaurant on our first date.

"Hey girls, how's she doing?" Jose, I'm guessing, asks giving Trina a hug.

"She's in surgery right now and they didn't tell us anything." Trina answers hugging him tight.

"Hey, how you doin' porcupine?" he ask coming to sit beside us. She raises her head to look properly at him. Her eyes are red and puffy, I feel so bad for my baby, I miss the old Tori that was happy all the time. But I understand that she's going through a lot and I'm gonna be there for her throughout it all.

"I'm ok Uncle Jose. I just want her to be ok. We haven't really been talking lately and I'm scared I might lose her." she says

"You're not going to lose her babe. She'll be okay." I tell her kissing her head.

"And who is this?" Jose asks eyeing me suspiciously. Oh shit, what if they're like David and Holly? I think I just fucked up.

"This is Jade, my girlfriend. Jade this is my dad's brother, Jose." She introduced us.

"Are you taking care of my Porcupine?" he asks with an intimidating look in his eye.

"Yes sir, I love her with all my heart." I say truthfully.

"Then you have my blessing."

"Thank you?" I say confused.

"Jade he's just playing around. You cant take this one serious." Trina tells me.

* * *

We sit around for about another hour just talking. Jose is actually a really funny guy and he distracted Tori and Trina from thinking about their mom. Finally a doctor came in to let us know what's going on.

"Vega?" the doctor asks. We all nod.

"I'm Dr. Parker. I'll be Mrs. Vega's doctor while she is in our unit. Okay let me ask some things first before I let you know her condition. How has your Mrs. Vega been acting lately? Any dizziness, vomiting, vision problems that just occurred or dull headaches that last long periods of time and don't get better with medication?" He ask. Trina is the only one that has been around her for the past month so we all look to her.

"Well I'm not sure about the vomiting or vision problems, but she has complained of headaches and dizziness. Why is it something serious?" Trina asks, I can see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm sorry but how are you related to the patient?" he asks.

"We're her daughters. Trina and I'm Tori." Tori pipes up pointing at herself and Trina.

"Well your mother had a seizure. That is what caused her to run off the road. She lost a lot of blood because she wasn't found for about an hour. When she got here she was unresponsive so we immediately started running test. We did a C.T scan and found what we thought to be a tumor. We took her to surgery right away. The reason we couldn't tell you before is because it is hospital policy that we cant disclose their information until we know exactly what the problem is. Anyway we went in and found the tumor, we sent a piece off to be tested to see if it is cancerous and that should be back from our lab in about an hour. Luckily we found it and removed it before it could do a lot of damage to her brain. We are not sure of the damage it has already caused but as soon as she wakes up we'll run some tests and find out. Are there any questions?" Dr. Parker asked.

"Can we see her, and what caused it?" Everyone lets Trina ask first.

"Well there is really no way to know what causes brain tumors especially a benign tumors. It could be that she hit her head hard enough to get a concussion and didn't get it checked out. I'm sorry but we are not sure. As for seeing her only three can go back at a time. Please be careful of all the equipment, we wouldn't want anyone to trip or get hurt." He says, we all nod and he leaves. Trina and Tori are crying again and Tori is holding on really tight to me.

"You guys should go back." I say to them.

"Will you come with me?" Tori asks and I nod as we get up to walk back to her room. I usually like hospitals but being her because someone you love has family here is not a good feeling. I really hope Holly gets better quickly and I hope her and Tori make up. David, god knows where the hell he is, needs to get his ass here and look after his family and get over his little problem with gays. I know it's easier said than done but they need their dad right now. Sitting here holding Tori while she cries is getting depressing not to mention I'm extremely tired. We got here at 12 and it's nearly 4 now. I really need a coffee.

"Hey babe, I'm gonna slip out and go get some coffee you want something?" I ask standing up still holding here.

"No, I'll be fine."

"What about you Trina?"

"I'll have a coffee too 3 creams 2 sugars please." I nod and take my leave. I ask the nearest nurse where I can get coffee.

"Down the hall to the left, you'll see a waiting room, inside there is another room with vending. There should be a coffee maker as well." She smiles as she directs me.

"Thanks." I follow the directions and there it is. A beautiful coffee maker waiting to make me my coffee. As I'm making my coffee the same nurse walks in and goes to the vending machine. I don't pay her any mind I just watch the coffee maker doing its job.

"I'm sorry if this is a little forward but you are absolutely gorgeous." The nurse says looking at me.

"Thank you" I said looking back to the coffee machine.

"I hope you're 18 because I would love to take you out sometime, if you'd like." What the hell, is this chick serious? Do I have to word lesbian tattooed on my forehead or something? This is the third time this week that it's happened and it's only Monday.

"No, I wouldn't like that. Actually I'd hate every single second of it, to be truthful. You wanna know why? Because I just found out that my girlfriend's mom is in critical condition because she has a brain tumor. Are you brain-dead with sibling parents? You don't ask someone out at the fucking hospital. I should dig your eyeballs out with the dull end of my scissors and cut your tongue out with the other end you fucking imbecile. Now do me a favor and grasp your ears firmly and pull your head out of your ass. And get the hell out of my site." I say with a glare pointed in her direction. She just stands there looking like she's about to pee herself.

"NOW!" I scream. She scurries off quickly after that. Thank god I really just need some coffee, I'm just cranky because it' so early and I need some coffee. I head back to the room when the coffees are done. Holly is still knocked out, half of her head is shaved and she looks like shit. I feel bad saying that but it's true she has bags under her eyes, her hair is a mess, she has cuts all over her body and she looks like she's about to kill over. I guess all we do now is wait. I can see this is taking a toll on both the Vega girls more so Tori.

"Here's your coffee Trina." I say handing her the coffee.

"Thanks" she says taking a sip from it.

"Have you guys heard anything yet? From the doctors or your dad?" I ask curiously.

"Well the doctor came in and told us that the tumor was benign and not to worry. As for dad, nothing we've called him at least 20 times in the last 5 minutes." Trina says.

"What's wrong baby?" Tori asks me

"A nurse tried to ask me out, don't worry though I think I got it through to her that I'm not interested in anyone but you." I say pulling out my scissors and spinning them on my finger.

"Good, now come'ere and cuddle me." She says playfully. I do as I'm told and pick her up to sit down and place her in my lap to be cuddled.

"You two are so cute I could barf." Trina says with a smile. I holly starts to stir and both the girls race to her sides. It takes a couple of minutes but she finally opened her eyes. They stay open for about 3 seconds before she closes them again. When she looks up again she looks tired and beaten down, but she keeps her eyes open this time.

"Mom, how are you feeling?" Tori asks.

"Where am I?" Holly asks looking around confused.

"You're in the ICU, you had a seizure and drove off the road." Trina says calmly as to not frighten their mother. It didn't work.

"What, how?" she asks trying to sit up slightly but falls back when she feels how sore she is.

"You had a benign Brain tumor, and it caused it. Mom how long have you been feeling dizzy and getting these headaches? I mean you only just told me about two weeks ago." Trina says.

"Well I told your father about it after the concussion about 5 months ago. He said I was being over dramatic and it was nothing and to forget about it."

"What concussion? We never knew anything about a concussion." Tori says.

"Fell down the steps after doing the laundry on morning, I went to the doctor they told me I had a concussion. It wasn't anything to worry about so I never told anyone. I didn't think it was that serious."

"Wow mom. Well I hope you like your new haircut." Trina tries to lighten the mood. Holly feels her head, literally she feels her head because there is no hair there.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

* * *

**Sorry i had to end it there. Let me know what you think will happen next,maybe you'll be right, maybe you'll be totally wrong. We haven't really seen any of the old Jade, guess she came out to play for this little scene. Until next time... BYEEEEEEEEEE**


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh my goodness! This was a hard chapter to write, I didn't know where i was going with it.**

**ScottyBgood: i love all your reviews but the last one Killed me! i laughed for about 10 good minutes before my mom found me and told me to shut up. **

**Ok so here it is... Chapter 15**

* * *

**Tori's POV**

God my back is killing me. We slept in the waiting room last night and those chairs are not comfortable. She's been in and out of consciousness since about 6 this morning. it's like 12 right now. Jade left to get Toby and take him somewhere, get our chargers and a change of clothes for me, she should be back any minute now. I'm starving and Jose and Mark are asleep and Trina's in the room, guess I'm going to the cafeteria alone. Wendy and Ricky should be here in about an hour, the jet lag from Georgia to California is a bitch so I feel for them. As I'm walking out to the cafeteria I almost walk into a nurse and she looks almost scared, terrified even.

"Sorry" I mumble and she just speed walks past me.

I just walk down to the cafeteria and they have absolutely nothing good to eat other than maybe the chips, if they're not stale. I get a bag of salt and vinegar chips and a blue Gatorade, and head back up to the waiting area. When I get back, Jade is there talking to Jose while mark is snoring off in the corner.

"Hey babe, when did you get back?" I ask sitting on her lap.

"About 5 minutes ago." She says stealing one of my chips.

"Hey! That's mine."

"You want it back?" she says showing me the chewed up chip in her mouth.

"Ewwwwwww, no"

"Trina was right you two are adorable." Jose says. Trina talks about us? Ehh I don't care, I just snuggle into Jade more.

We sit there just talking for about 20 more minutes until my dad walks in. he looks at me in Jade's lap and then he looks at Jose and mark.

"Nope I'm not doing this." He turns around and starts to leave.

"Dad, why can't you just get over it, at least for now? Come on my mother your wife is in the god damn hospital. Why are you so difficult?" I scream

"Because I don't want you to be like him!" he points to Jose. Okay now I'm just confused.

"What does that even mean? What does Jose have to do with this?" I ask confused.

"I saw what he went through when we were younger. I saw how he couldn't find a job and was constantly in the hospital from getting the shit beat out of him! He has scars that I didn't want you to even have to know about, we thought he was going to die for Christ sake! I don't want that for you. You are my daughter, my baby girl, I don't want you to have to live like that. It's not a way to live." He says and my blood boils.

"You are the only person that's treated me that way! I was in the fucking hospital 3 weeks ago because of you! You see this scar on my lip, what about this bruise on the rib that YOU broke. You did that to me, no one else did. You, it was all you. And the worse part of it all? You say you don't want me to end up like him? Well look at who you're talking about. He lives in a fucking mansion in Beverly Hills! He has a great job and correct me if I'm wrong but a damn good life too. And what did grandma think of Jose? Did she ever beat him until it hurt him to breath? Times have changed dad. But the beating isn't the worst part though, no I could take a million beatings. The thing that killed me was that I. Am. Your. Daughter. And you did this. It's not even that I'm a female, you used to tell me you loved me every day. When did that stop? When did you stop loving me? WHY did you stop loving me? Because of who I'm attracted to? Because of who I'm in love with? Well dad I need to tell you, yes I'm attracted to females, and yes I'm in love with Jade and guess what, when you broke me guess who found most of the pieces and put me back together. Jade did, she's taken better care of me than you have in the past 6 months." I say wiping tears from my eyes.

He doesn't say anything he just stands there looking like someone just kicked his puppy. I don't have the nerve for this right now so I leave. I go to mom's room and tell Tina that I have to go and I'll be back later.

"Tor, what happened?" she asks, and I break down again. I try to tell her but it just comes out as some gibberish.

"Tori, Tori sweety look at me okay?" Trina says calmly. I look at her. "Deep breaths and lets try that again."

"D-Dad ca-came in and t-told me th-th-that he did't-t want me t-to be l-live l-l-ike Jose d-did." I stutter out

"What do you mean like Jose?"

"Apparently he's gay and was in the hospital a lot when they were younger because of it, and couldn't find a job or anything." Jade says walking up to us.

"Well did you tell him that beating the shit out of you isn't going to protect you from all that shit from happening, wait has any of that happened other than with dad? Because if so I swear-"

"N-non of it has happened to me." I cut her off trying to calm down. I walk to Jade and she holds me for a second.

"You wanna get out of here?" she whispers to me. I nod in her arms.

"Treen, will you text me if anything changes?"

"Yeah of course. Just go out and you two have a good time, try to forget about what happened and just have fun for me, okay?"

"Yeah, sure. Thank you Trina." Jade says and takes me out to her car.

"Okay babe where do you wanna go?" Jade asks me taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Home, can we just have a movie day and rest. I don't want to be all sleepy at school tomorrow." I say

"Yeah sure. Wait you're going to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I mean I cant miss the second to last week of school."

"Babe listen, your mom is in the ICU. She just had a major surgery, and is in and out of consciousness. You need to be there for her."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just, I don't know. I guess I'm just stressing to much right now, I just need rest." I say rubbing my temples.

* * *

Sitting here in Jades arms feels so good. We've been watching movies all day since we got here. I don't want to leave but Trina just texted me that mom woke up. I've had a lot of time to think about what dad said. It still doesn't make since to me that he wanted to 'protect me' from all this stuff when he is the only one that has done any of it to me.

"Hey babe?" I hear Jade say.

"Yeah?"

"You really didn't know Jose and Mark where together?" what the hell even she knew?

"No, I had no idea. Really he doesn't act like it or anything."

"Come on Tor think about it. Him and Mark are way too close to be just bestfriends. And ok I'll give you that, Jose doesn't act like it but Mark? He's more flamboyant than Cat. I don't see how you could have missed that sign." She says laughing.

"Shut up. I just thought that he was a really sweet guy." I end up laughing too. Jade flips us on the bed so she's on top of me. She kisses me and I try to push her off, she wont budge.

"Oh is my 'fiancé' trying to escape my kisses?" she laughs." The look on that lady's face was priceless when you snapped at her." as she says this I blush.

"She was rude and pissed me off. I also didn't need you in jail for misuse of scissors. I love you." I kiss her nose

"I love you too."

"We should probably get down to the hospital. You'll get to meet my aunt Wendy and Uncle Ricky." I say pushing her off my softly.

"Okay, but are they nice or should we be 'bestfriends'?" she asks me.

"No. I never want to hide that I'm with you no matter who it is. My mom is the most religious out of all he siblings and I think that it should be fine anyway." I say getting ready to leave the apartment.

* * *

"Tori how have you been?" I hear as I walk into the waiting room. Everyone is still here except my dad.

"Hey Uncle Ricky. Aunt Wendy. I've been better but I'll be fine once mom is better. What about you guys?" I say truthfully.

"Yeah, I understand sweetheart. We've been good. You and that sister of yours best to come see us soon. You'd love Atlanta." Ricky says

"Yes sir." I say and he looks behind me to Jade.

"Who's this?" He asks

"This is Jade, my girlfriend."

"Hi" she says from behind me.

"Oh." They say with surprised faces. Shit maybe I was wrong about them.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Jade." Wendy says.

"Nice to meet you as well." Jade says kindly.

"So any news yet? How's she doing?" I asked.

"Well she's up now but uhmm the tumor caused her speech to be impaired and she also has problems writing. They say it's nothing major and that it should go away with time but they're not 100 percent on that just yet." Jose tell us. I have to go see her.

"Jade will you come back with me?"

"Yeah, lets go." She says as we leave the waiting area and head for her room. We pass that same nurse that I saw this morning and she moves to the other side of the hall watching us cautiously.

"Hey Jade, is that the nurse that asked you out yesterday?"

"Yup that's her." she smirks.

"What exactly did you say to her?" I ask fearing she has scarred the poor woman.

"That's not important babe, the important thing is, is that I said no and I made her leave me alone." God what the hell am I gonna do with this girl?

* * *

**Well this story is making its way to the end... Only a couple more chapters left. I'm sorry but it feels like it's dragging on and I want to write another story, and I wont start a story without finishing my last one. Well until next time... BYEEEEEEEEE**


	16. Chapter 16

**So here it is...the end. I'm gonna miss writing this story soooooo soooo soo soo much but i have to move on to bigger and better things. Once again please REVIEW! Tell me what you thought of the whole story. Give me pointers on how to improve my writing. Tell me if i should write more stories. Please i want you feed back. anyway here it is...**

* * *

**Jade's POV**

_Four years later_

WOW! We made it! Me and Tori still going strong four freaking years later. Can you believe it? I cant, I never thought we'd last past highschool. Now we're 22 and engaged. It doesn't feel real, this is the best day of my life and I kid you not she proposed to me, and she was a proper gentleman.

~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~~_

_"Hey babe, get ready." Uhggg will she stop rushing me for three seconds? It's not even like we have anywhere important to go, we're just going to the fair with Cat and Robbie. Robbie ditched the puppet after graduation and grew some and asked Cat out. They've been on and of more than me and Beck were._

_"I'm not out of the shower yet, and you just made me get soap in my eye." I scream loud enough so she can hear me over the shower. I rinse my hair out and step out the shower toweling off. God damn it Tori and her damn toothpaste lids, she cant keep them on for her life. I walk out of the bathroom and throw my towel in the hamper. _

_"Ohhh as much as I want that right now, we're running late." Tori says shoving the clothes I laid out at me. I snatch them and throw them back on the bed and head over to get some underwear._

_"You really think I'd sleep with you right after a shower?" I ask her, because really? I just got all clean why go and get right back dirty?_

_"You act like you haven't before." She raises an eyebrow at me. _

_"That was different, we were horny teenagers but now we are adults." I smirk at her._

_"I think you're forgetting that happened last week too." She says and my smirk falls._

_"Well my first screen play was going to be produced and I was excited and you were there and things happen." I say pulling my tank top over my head._

_"Are you saying that if I wasn't there you would have slept with someone else?" she asks getting upset. Oh god here we go._

_"No babe, I'm saying I was so excited, you looked absolutely beyond gorgeous, and you came on to me." I laughed. She just turns around and pouts, so I wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her neck._

_"I love you." I say against her neck._

_"J-Jade we really are late and Cat will be upset if we don't get there soon so please get dr-" She stops as she sees that I am fully clothed. I just laugh and walk out of the room._

_We get to the fair about 20 minutes later and see Robbie trying and failing to win Cat a prize. It is literally the funniest thing to watch Robbie try to throw a ball. Tori is paying for everything so I think I'll go show him how it's done._

_"Yo Shapiro, let me get a try." He turns to look at me and smiles awkwardly. I think he's still scared of what I'll do to get him back for his and Rex's little senior prank on me._

_"Yeah sure, give it a go. It's impo-." He says as I knock down all three blocks._

_"Told ya, piece of cake. And I'll take that one." I say as I point to this weird little bunny/bear type thing with a missing eye. I give it to Tori and she makes a weird face but smiles anyway._

_"Ewww Jade, it's so ugly and creepy." She says kissing my cheek._

_"Hey Creepy things need love too. Why do you think Cat's with Robbie?" I laugh at the 'hey' I hear from Robbie, cat just giggles._

_"Lets go ride some stuff babe." Tori turns to look at all the rides. I nod and head to the closest one. We spend the rest of the night playing games and riding stuff, the whole time Tori is being a complete gentleman. As night falls she starts to get all fidgety and nervous._

_"What's up baby? Why are you so nervous? You aren't a werewolf are you?" I ask laughing taking her hand as we walk down the beach. She looks at me in all seriousness and nods. I just gape at her and she cracks up laughing at my face. Ok I'm definitely getting her back for that one. I tackle her in the sand and start tickling her._

_"O-OKAY! I give I give! Get OFF!" she screams. I lean in to kiss her and we stay there kissing for a while until we hear a cough in the background and look up to see Toby and Sarah, his girlfriend._

_"Hey Butter ball. What are you doing here?" I laugh getting off of Tori and help her up. He blushed embarrassed at the pet name._

_"Jade really? I'm on a date and please use my REAL name." He says irritated. _

_"Hey Sarah, how've you been? Taking care of our little ginger snap?" Tori says and I just fall to the ground laughing at that._

_"By Jadey, Porcupine, see you guys at home." He says before walking away with Sarah. Robbie and Cat join us down on the beach a few minutes later and Tori and Cat walk off to go talk or something. So I'm left here with Robert._

_"Hey Jade." He greets._

_"Hey Rob, it's a beautiful night isn't it?" I ask. Thing is me and Robbie have become a lot closer over the years because of him dating Cat. They work together at a studio where they help with electronics and costume design. They make a pretty decent amount, I only know because I stole their mail once and they had check stubs in there._

_"Yes, yes it is. They say tonight is the night that you can see the most stars out even with all the city lights and pollution." He says in his deeper yet still geeky voice._

_"It's really beautiful and so is she." I say looking at how the moonlight reflects and brightens Tori's features more. God how did I get to be so lucky?_

_"You and Cat still thinking about kids?"_

_"Yep, she says she wants two girls and one boy. Obviously I want kids too but I don't know if it's the right time. I know Cat would make an amazing mother but I'm not ready to be a dad yet." He says looking over at our girls talking enthusiastically about something._

_"Well that's what the nine months is for. I think you'll never truly be ready until the kid is here and needs to be taken care of but then you still wont be completely ready then either. So my best advice is to just have one because, I know from experience that watching a kid grow and become a young adult is such a huge gift but think about if it is your own kid." I say and pat him on the knee._

_"What about you and Tori? You guys talk about it ever?"_

_"I mean I want a kid or two just not right now. Toby is only 16 and our careers are just starting to take off. I think maybe we'll try to adopt, or maybe one of us will carry. But I want a marriage first, ya know? I guess it has something to do with my mom abandoning me and Toby and my dad putting us out but I want something stable and I know that Tori would never do that to a kid and neither would I but I guess I'm just scared. I don't wanna let my kids down like my parents let me down. That's why I try to be a good 'parent' to Toby, because I know he needs that you know? But I feel like I'll mess up with my own kids." I say as I wipe my face._

_"Yeah, I understand, and I tell you, I believe 100 percent that you'd be an amazing mom. Just from seeing how you are around Toby, and you took care of him from when you were 15 so I know you can take care of a kid as a twenty-two year old." he says as Cat and Tori walk back over. _

_"Jade, I have something to ask you." Tori says as cat hands her something. I nod and she gets down on one knee. Oh god._

_"Jade, my love, my life I wish you to be my wife. In holy matrimony with me I ask you to take this ring. I need you like a desert needs rain, because without you my life is a pain. I want you in my life forever, we will go through all thing, bad and good, together. Will you let me be your Batgirl and save the day, maybe steal you away like a thief in the night and I only pray, that you love as I love you. Whole hearted, whole souled, because you make me feel complete and no one can compete so I ask you this, marry me?" she says and I cant speak, that was absolutely beautiful. She puts the ring on my hand and stands up._

_"Come here you dork." I say and pull her into a passionate kiss._

_"So that's a yes?" she says with her eyebrows risen._

_"Of course babe."_

_"Guess kids will come quicker than we thought. Congratulations Jade." Robbie whispers while hugging me._

_"Yay Jadey, congratulations you guys." Cat says hugging us both._

_~~~~~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I still cant believe we're engaged. I cant wait to tell my dad he'll be so happy. My dad has been really supportive all throughout my relationship with Tori. Even though he's not the best father, he's also not the worst. He's been trying to be more in my and Toby's life, but its not really working to much with Toby. He's really become a lot like I was, not as mean but similar, but he'll always be my sweet little butter ball. In other news Tori's mom finally came around and accepted that Tori is gay and that we truly love each other. I cant say as much for her dad, he's still as stubborn as a mule and wont even talk to Tori. Her mom left him soon after graduation and is dating his former partner Gary. I like Gary a lot more, mostly because he loves horror movies and we bonded when Tori dragged me to her mom's one day. We all get along just fine without David. Beck and Trina had a kid, he's two years old now. He is the cutest little nugget you'll ever see long wavy hair like his dad, tan skin and one dimple on his right cheek. They moved to San Francisco with the help of the money they both inherited. Andre moved to New York with his new label. As you know Cat and Robbie are together and thinking about kids. All is well with the HA crew we all know and love. Crap! I have to go tell Toby. _

_"Hey Butter ball, you still up?"_

_"Yeah, just finishing up a script that me and Brandon are working on."_

_"Oh, guess what." I say holding my hand behind my back._

_"What?" I pull my hand out in front and show him the ring._

_"WOW! That's the ring? Wait she did it tonight?" he ask confused and now so am I._

_"Wait so you knew?" I asked._

_"Yeah she asked for my blessings. I told her she was already family so why not make it official?" He says with a small smile. _

_"I love you little bro." I say hugging him._

_"I love you too, now I really, really have to get this done so…." She leaves off._

_"Okay, okay. I know when I'm not wanted." I say and he laughs. "Night" I say shutting his door. I walk to our room to see Tori dead asleep or so I thought._

_"Jadey come to bed. I want to make love to my wife to be." She says sleepily. Who am I to keep her from what she wants._

_"Coming babe"_

* * *

**Alright. thanks for all the love everyone! I hope you all have a wonderful life... There may be no next time... BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE**


End file.
